AGAPE
by Straydivarius
Summary: Pertama kali seorang Lee Chan jatuh cinta itu ketika sekolah menengah pertama, tepat saat musim semi menyemarakkan bau petrichor. Seperti kebanyakan orang bilang, musim semi adalah musimnya cinta datang pada pandangan pertama. Dan Chan membenarkannya. Hansol Vernon Chwe namanya, lebih tua satu tahun dari Chan, dan dia student exchange dari New York. ChanSol Chan x Hansol SVT
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A FAN FICTION ABOUT SEVENTEEN PAIRING : HANSOL VERNON CHOI & LEE CHAN**

 **AGAPE**

 **Cast : Lee Chan.**

 **Hansol Vernon Choi.**

 **Length: Chaptered.**

 **Genre: Hurt Comfort, Family, BL.**

 **Rating:Teen. PG12**

 **Author: Alham Baskoro**

 **Word: TBA words**

 **Page: TBA pages**

 **Writed since : OCTOBER 26TH 2016**

 **Disclaimer: this is just a fiction story about SEVENTEEN pairing HANSOL VERNON CHOI & LEE CHAN. The real characters is belong** **to the greatest God, ©PLEDISENTERTAINMENT, SEVENTEEN, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Agape adalah istilah Yunani yang berarti 'cinta yang tidak mementingkan diri sendiri, atau cinta tanpa batas, atau cinta tanpa syarat (Inggris: unconditional love)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Pertama kali seorang Lee Chan jatuh cinta itu ketika sekolah menengah pertama, tepat saat musim semi menyemarakkan bau petrichor. Seperti kebanyakan orang bilang, musim semi adalah musimnya cinta datang pada pandangan pertama. Dan Chan membenarkannya._

 _Jujur saja, itu membuatnya sedikit lelah karena sudah dua hari dia tidak pergi tidur. Kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya selalu menggelitik kala Chan selalu memikirkannya. Waktu itu, ia bersekolah dengan sistem asrama khusus laki-laki. Jadilah cinta pertama Chan adalah teman sekamarnya yang—secara harfiah— juga seorang laki-laki. Chan pikir itu tidak terlalu buruk selama ibunya tidak tahu dan ia masih muda, masih banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Lagi pula, bukankah seorang laki-laki tidak bisa hamil?_

 _Musim semi di bulan Maret, sekolah Chan mengumumkan jika program student_ _exchange akan segara dibuka. Itu artinya, akan ada beberapa siswa beruntung yang bisa sekamar dengan produk impor dan belajar berinteraksi dengan bahasa asing. Awalnya, Chan tidak begitu peduli karena Chan pikir bukan dia yang akan 'kebagian' tamu internasional itu dan dia bukanlah tipikal orang yang terlalu ingin membagi kamarnya dengan orang asing, entah itu lokal ataupun interlokal. Chan tidak begitu peduli hingga seorang anak laki-laki asing mengetuk pintu kamarnya di tengah malam dan memberikan senyuman ramah. Hansol Vernon Chwe namanya, lebih tua satu tahun dari Chan, dan dia student exchange dari New York. Bule itu yang membuat Chan jatuh pada pesonanya untuk pertama kali. Dengan kemampuan bahasa Inggris yang di ujung tanduk, Chan mencoba untuk berkenalan padanya._

 _"Aaah! You are my new roommate, aren't you?"_

 _"Uhm, aku pernah tinggal di Seoul ketika umur 5 tahun. Lagi pula, aku blasteran dan nama Koreaku Choi Hansol," pemuda asing itu melayangkan cengiran ramah. "Jadi, kurasa kita seharusnya memakai bahasa ibu yang berlaku disini, bukan begitu?" Tidak ada aksen barat saat ia berbicara dengan bahasa Korea, membuat Chan sangat malu. Tolong kubur Chan sekarang juga. Untungnya, Hansol meninggalkan kesan pertama yang baik dan seketika itu juga Chan merasa ada yang menggelitik ulu hatinya ketika ia dan Hansol saling berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri._

 _Atau ketika semuanya telah berjalan, bahkan Chan masih belum menyadari sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi pada dirinya; ia jatuh cinta._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 _Chan itu hanya seorang anak baru gede yang masih polos, masih belum paham apa bedanya rasa cinta dan suka. Saat itu Chan yang masih belum berpengalaman soal cinta, hanya bisa menunjukkannya dengan perhatian-tidak-biasa pada Hansol. Dan parahnya, cinta monyet itu seolah membuat pikiran Chan selalu penuh dengan Hansol, Hansol, dan Hansol. Chan selalu khawatir pada teman sekamarnya itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri._

 _"Hyung, bukankah besok ada tanding futsal? Ini sudah tengah malam dan harusnya kau menjaga tubuhmu tetap prima."_

 _"Sebentar lagi, Chan-ah. Makalah biologi ini harus ada di meja guru Shim besok pagi."_

 _"Aku tidak terlalu sibuk besok, aku pikir aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikannya sekarang."_

 _"Kau yakin? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau bisa membuat bab terakhir tentang fungi lalu mencetaknya. Besok aku hanya tinggal menjilidnya."_

 _"Serahkan padaku, hyung. Kau bisa pergi tidur sekarang."_

 _Cinta memang membuat segalanya tidak masuk akal bagi Chan. Bahkan dia masih ada kertas aljabar yang harus dikerjakan hingga besok pagi. Secara harfiah, dia harus bisa multi tasking untuk malam i_ _tu_ _._

 _Hansol itu baik, secara umum. Itu yang membuat Chan selalu nyaman bila dekat dengannya. Pada prinsipnya, Chan tidak akan segan memberi lebih jika itu untuk orang yang selalu peduli padanya. Tak terkecuali pada Hansol. Pagi itu, Chan terbangun karena suara percikan air di kamar mandi. Mendapati dirinya tengah terbalut selimut merah tebal di atas meja belajarnya Hansol, buru-buru dia mengecek hasil pekerjaannya semalam. Chan panik setengah mati ketika meja belajar Hansol ternyata bersih dari segala macam kertas, di mana seharusnya kertas aljabar dan lima puluh lima lembar makalah biologi milik Hansol berada? Chan tidak mungkin datang ke kantor guru Kang tanpa hasil kerja-keras-semalam-suntuknya itu._

 _"Mencari sesuatu Chan-ah?" Itu suara Hansol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia hanya membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya dan bertelanjang dada dengan otot abdomen yang mulai terbentuk. Chan tidak bisa untuk tidak merona karenanya._

 _"K-kau melihat makalah d-dan kertas aljabarku, hyung?"_

 _"Ada di ranselku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan penelitianku dan hasil kerja kerasmu itu hancur karena air liurmu."_

 _"A-apa aku semalam ngences?"_

 _"Hehe, aku bercanda. Aku memindahkannya karena kupikir itu akan mengganggu kenyamanan tidurmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidur dengan bibir yang mengerucut Chan-ah, itu lucu sekali," ujar Hansol, wajah Chan semakin memerah mendengarnya. "Oh ya aku juga sudah menyiapkan cookies dan roti isi untuk sarapan. Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang."_

 _Dan Chan semakin jatuh pada pesona Hansol._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chan itu tidak populer, hanya anak laki-laki biasa—kelewat biasa malah. Rutinitas kegiatannya hanya itu-itu saja dari hari ke hari. Berulang, membosankan, dan monoton. Yah, namanya juga anak sekolahan dengan seabrek tugas yang harus diselesaikan, hari Minggu merupakan surga dunia dan harinya untuk beristirahat di dalam kamar. Chan tentu tidak akan mau membuang kesempatan berharga itu hanya untuk sekadar menikmati udara di luar. Baginya, udara di sekitar sekolah itu masih mengandung unsur mata pelajaran dan itu membuatnya mual; abaikan, ia mulai hiperbola._

 _Awalnya, Chan hobi menggulung diri dengan selimut bak sepotong burito sepanjang hari sampai pagi menjelang. Akan tetapi, itu semua berubah semenjak Hansol datang. Untuk informasi saja, Hansol itu ikut ekstrakulikuler futsal dan Chan beserta semangatnya selalu menggebu kala menonton Hansol sparring futsal. Satu kewajiban Chan jika ia datang ke lapangan sekolah; memberi Hansol semangat dengan berteriak seheboh mungkin dari bangku penonton. Akhir-akhir ini, Chan selalu ingin Hansol yang berkecimpung dalam ekskulnya itu menjadi pengisi hari Minggunya yang kosong. Seolah hari Minggunya yang suram dan kelabu berubah menjadi penuh confetti warna-warni dengan melihat baju Hansol basah karena peluh ditemani dengan sorak-sorai siswa lainnya._

 _"Hansol hyung memang yang terhebat! Tidak salah jika Hansol hyung menjadi penyerang utama."_

 _"Ah, itu biasa. Kau sendiri, tidak punya kegiatan setiap minggu? Kau selalu datang memberiku semangat dan membawakanku minuman dingin."_

 _"Apa hyung tidak suka jika aku datang?"_

 _"Bukan begitu. Aku justru sangat berterima kasih. Tapi, ada banyak klub di sekolah ini yang bisa dicoba. Apa tidak ada satupun yang cocok denganmu?"_

 _Pertanyaan sederhana dari Hansol sedikit menggugah hatinya. Dari hari itu juga, Chan berniat untuk mencoba satu per satu klub di sekolahnya itu. Tidak secara harfiah, sih. Dia hanya mencari-cari referensi bagus dengan bertanya kesana-kemari kepada beberapa senior di sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau salah pilih hanya karena ingin dilihat oleh Hansol, tetapi hati kecilnya juga tidak bisa menampik bahwa keinginan terbesarnya untuk bisa act out di klubnya suatu saat nanti agar teman sekamarnya itu bisa bangga padanya._

 _Hansol memang tidak pernah bisa enyah dari pikiran Chan. Semua yang ia katakan seolah menjadi referensi utama bagi dirinya. Terlebih ketika Hansol menyarankan satu klub yang mungkin cocok untuk dirinya._

 _"Jika kau masih bingung dengan pilihanmu, mungkin kau bisa mencoba klub modern dance untuk pengalaman pertamanya. Kudengar dari Soonyoung hyung klub itu akan membuka audisinya bulan Juni nanti," Hansol melayangkan senyum menawannya ke Chan, membuat yang lebih muda termangu. "Bukankah kau menyukai Michael Jackson? Kau bisa mencoba tariannya bersama anggota klub tersebut."_

 _"Modern dance ya?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bagi Chan, mempunyai pengalaman menggerakan badan untuk pertama kalinya itu terasa seperti mimpi buruk. Bahkan Chan tidak tau apa apa tentang dasar_ _-_ _dasar menari, termasuk pemanasan. Kaki Chan sempat terkilir hingga rasanya ingin mati di tempat, untung ada Hansol yang cepat tanggap membantunya. Oke, Chan memang hiperbolis._

 _"Jangan lupa lakukan pemanasan atau kau bisa menghancurkan tulang keringmu, Chan-ah." Tutur Hansol lembut ketika membantu Chan untuk melenturkan kembali otot betisnya dengan salep khusus yang panasnya bukan main. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Hansol terlalu berpengalaman untuk urusan itu—ingat jika dia anak futsal kan?_

 _"A-aku hanya terlalu bersemangat, hyung."_

 _"Yah, seharusnya kau bisa menunjukkan kebolehanmu bukan malah menghancurkannya. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengulanginya._

 _Berkat referensi Hansol tempo hari, akhirnya Chan bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa hormon adrenalinnya terpacu ketika harus menunjukkan kebolehan di depan seseorang. Terlebih, ada Hansol di bangku penonton ruang auditorium untuk meyaksikannya. Hansol ada untuk melihatnya! Catat itu!_

 _Chan sangat mengidolakan Michael Jackson dan Super Junior. Jadilah ia menggabungkan break dance ala Super Junior dan gerakan moon walk khas sang Raja Pop itu ketika audisi. Entahlah, Chan juga tidak yakin dengan gerakan-mix-amatiran miliknya itu. Dag dig dug terus menghantui perasannya dan Hansol terus ada untuk meyakinkan jika gerakan itu sangat keren._

 _Hari pengumuman pun tiba esok harinya. Sebenarnya, Chan tidak mau melihatnya lagipula ia sudah lepas tangan dengan itu. Tapi, rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada isi hatinya. Hasilnya? Tidak terlalu buruk juga, tentu dengan nama Lee Chan terpampang jelas dalam urutan 20 besar di majalah dinding sebagai anggota resmi dari klub modern dance di sekolahnya. Chan tidak bisa lebih bangga dari itu dan ia langsung menubruk Hansol dengan pelukan kuat, yang membuat pemuda blasteran itu terkekeh dan membalas pelukannya. Dalam diam, Chan sangat menikmati saat Hansol mengusak pucuk kepalanya dan melayangkan pujian untuknya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chan_ _bukan sehari-dua hari dekat dengan hansol, dalam konteks sebagai teman asrama dan diam-diam menyukainya. Ia juga_ _tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun dari Hansol atas semua perbuatan baiknya. Namun, ada kala hatinya menjerit sakit ketika melihat bule New York dan sang diva sekolah—_ _namanya_ _Boo Seungkwan_ _—_ _itu kerap terlihat bersama di ruang musik. Chan berusaha mengenyampingkan egonya dan terus bepikir jernih bahwa Hansol baik_ _-_ _baik saja—entah apa maksudnya. Chan terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak perlu mendapat predikat resmi dari Hansol ketika ia butuh perhatian lebih._

 _Apalah arti sebuah predikat? Hubungan mereka yang seperti ini saja sudah sangat berarti bagi Chan._

 _"Hyung, kenapa kau sering pulang malam akhir-akhir ini? Bukankah kepala asrama mengontrol jam malam di depan gerbang?"_

 _"Ini untuk keperluan festival pelepasan alumni sekolah. Aku dan Seungkwan diutus untuk mengisi acara itu minggu depan."_

 _"Benarkah?" tentu Chan antusias, meskipun sedikit bercampur dengan rasa kecewa. Hanya sedikit, kok._

 _"Ya, dan kami akan berduet. Semua yang punya kesempatan untuk mengurus acara itu diperbolehkan pulang larut. Bahkan, para anggota klub band sampai menginap di sekolah."_

 _"Aku harap kau menjaga staminamu hingga festival tiba. Aku tidak mau melihatmu letih di atas panggung, Hansol hyung."_

 _"Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, Chan-ah." Dan senyuman hangat Hansol malam itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan untuk Chan. Senyum yang selalu menyiratkan kenyamanan baginya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Masa ujian akhir semester telah berakhir, dan itu artinya festival sekolah menunggu di depan mata. Sisa tiga hari sebelum festival sekolah dilaksanakan. Seharusnya Chan bisa berleha-leha menikmati waktu bebasnya setelah seminggu yang kejam bersama kertas ujian akhir. Namun faktanya, bahkan hingga pukul 1 pagi ini, Chan masih harus melatih gerakan kakinya dengan tempo musik di ruang auditorium._

 _"Chan-ah, kami butuh bantuanmu. Jungkook pergi ke Swiss untuk mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya dan kami membutuhkan satu orang lagi penggantinya. Jangan tanya kenapa, tapi yang jelas, kami mengandalkan bakatmu dibandingkan dengan anggota lain."_

 _Itu permintaan Soonyoung kemarin. Permintaan yang sifatnya mutlak dan tidak bisa ditolak. Bahkan kakak kelas kelebihan energi itu tidak membiarkan Chan bicara sedikitpun. Pada akhirnya, Chan harus berlapang dada karena kehilangan waktu tidurnya demi menepati permintaan Soonyoung. Untung masih ada sisa tiga hari sebelum festival sekolah._

 _"Bakatmu luar biasa, Chan-ah. Apa semua bagian tubuhmu memang lentur seperti itu? Kau bahkan bisa mengejar materi gerakan ini lebih cepat dari siapapun." Puji Soonyoung ketika tempo ketukan musik berakhir. Chan pikir ia sudah menemukan jalan untuk menari dan menggerakan tubuhnya, dan berkat bantuan siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Hansol yang merekomendasi._

 _"Terima kasih. Soonyoung hyung tetap yang terhebat! Oh iya, Aku tidak melihat Hansol hyung seharian ini. Apa Soonyoung hyung melihatnya?"_

 _"Ruang musik bersama Seungkwan tentu saja."_

 _"Benarkah? Terima kasih kalau begitu. Aku harus bertemu dengannya—"_

 _"Dan bilang padanya untuk gladi bersih jam enam pagi besok."_

 _Kening Chan mengerut bingung." Tunggu, apa urusannya klub kita dengan duet mereka?"_

 _"Kita akan menjadi penari latar untuk mereka. Kau tidak tau itu? Apa Hansol belum memberitahumu?" Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya, membuat Chan tercenung—dan pada akhirnya kembali pada kesadaran._

 _"A-Aaah baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, hyung!"_

 _Menjadi penari latar untuk duet Hansol dengan sang diva, itu artinya ia akan terus melihat chemistry antara Hansol dan Seungkwan selama di atas panggung. Siapkah dirinya untuk itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ada kalanya, Chan ingin menyerah pada Hansol. Ia sangat ingin mengungkapkan segalanya pada pemuda kelahiran New York itu. Ia sangat ingin menceritakan bagaimana kupu_ _-_ _kupu di dalam ulu hatinya yang selalu terbang kesana_ _-_ _kemari ketika melihat Hansol tertawa. Ia sangat ingin menceritakan bagaimana perasaannya ketika Hansol datang dan tersenyum ramah padanya. Ingin menggambarkan efek apa yang dirasakannya begitu Hansol mulai berbicara nyaman dengannya dan menatapnya dengan lebih afeksi. Juga, perasaan perih ketika harus melihat Hansol sibuk berdua dengan Seungkwan._

 _Jujur saja, Chan selalu ingin melakukannya. Akan tetapi, mulut dan otaknya selalu mempunyai persepsi sendiri ketimbang hati kecilnya—tidak singkron antar satu sama lain. Bahkan, ketika ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat karena terus memikirkan tentang betapa payah dirinya di depan Hansol, Mulutnya akan selalu berkata,_

 _"Aku tidak apa_ _-_ _apa, hyung. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Bahkan ketika jeritan hati kecilnya meminta untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri, dusta itu masih terucap dari mulutnya. Chan beruntung ia sempat mencuci mukanya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat berlinang di pipinya ._

 _"Tapi kau kelihatan tidak baik_ _-_ _baik saja. Apa aku harus minta penggantimu pada Soonyoung? Kau—"_

 _"TIDAK! A-ah maksudku, tidak perlu serius seperti itu. Aku akan mengecewakan banyak orang apalagi Soonyoung hyung jika tiba_ _-_ _tiba saja aku membatalkannya. Ini hanya lelah biasa karena aku belum terbiasa dengan waktu tidurku yang berantakan, mungkin."_

 _"Kalau kau butuh apa_ _-_ _apa, kau tau harus menghubungi siapa, Chan-ah." Hansol tersenyum lagi dan itu membuat Chan jatuh pada pesonanya, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. "Jangan berusaha terlalu keras jika memang batu itu terlalu sukar untuk dipecahkan." Sederhana, namun kata kata Hansol itu mengandung banyak arti bagi Chan._

 _"Hansol hyung..."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."_

 _"Uhmm?"_

 _"Semoga sukses dengan duetmu besok. Buat aku bangga." Jujur saja, itu adalah pertama kalinya Chan berbicara dengan nada serius dan langsung mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Hansol. Chan tahu harusnya ia lebih sering berinteraksi pada pujaan hatinya seperti ini, karena sorot iris kecoklatan Hansol telah menjadi candu baginya; tatapannya fokus, namun menenangkan._

 _Bibir Hansol perlahan membentuk kurva yang berhasil membuat dada Chan berdesir lembut._

 _"Terima kasih. Kau juga semoga sukses."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Awal Juli bertepatan dengan musim panas, kebetulan dengan mekarnya bunga canola kuning di pekarangan yang ada di belakang sekolah. Dan sehubungan dengan berakhirnya pelepasan alumni secara simbolis oleh kepala sekolah, acara festival pun dimulai. Bangku penonton penuh terisi dengan berbagai tamu penting ataupun para orang tua murid dan para panitia acara sibuk hilir-mudik mengatur jalannya acara agar sesuai dengan rundown._

 _"Hansol, Seungkwan dan Manse crew harap bersiap setelah sesi stand up comedy selesai. Itu artinya sepuluh menit lagi."_

 _"Dimengerti!"_

 _Chan agak tidak fokus dengan gerakannya. Bahkan hingga detik_ _-detik akhir sebelum tampil, ia terlihat seperti bukan dirinya. Chan juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu. Namun, satu yang pasti, bukan Hansol yang menyebabkannya. Dia hanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya._

 _Ketika musik mulai berdentum, Manse Crew dan duo Hansol-Seungkwan naik ke atas panggung. Kalau boleh jujur, ada rasa sedikit perih di hati dan juga pening di kepalanya. Akan tetapi, Chan tahu, sebagai seorang pelaku seni ia harus tetap profesional—walaupun pada kenyataannya ia masih seorang amatiran. Tidak ada salahnya untuk memberikan yang terbaik._

 _Untuk Chan, tampil perdana di depan banyak orang itu merupakan hal yang menegangkan sekaligus menakjubkan, namun berbeda ketika itu harus ditambah dengan berbagai perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya. Pertunjukkan selesai dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan dari seisi sekolah yang menyaksikannya, tetapi keadaan Chan tidak semakin baik ketika ia harus mengeluarkan kembali menu sarapannya di toilet sekolah. Hansol yang melihat itu segera berinisiatif untuk memijat lehernya dengan minyak aroma terapi._

 _"Chan-ah, kau terlihat pucat. Apa benar kau baik baik saja?" Air muka Hansol terlihat cemas, dan Chan tidak suka melihat ekspresi itu melekat di wajah orang yang ia sukai._

 _Jadilah Chan hanya tersenyum lebar, mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan_ _lalu berkata, "Aku baik. Aku makan terlalu banyak tadi pagi," sebenarnya, ini tidak sepenuhnya benar. Chan hanya makan satu roti lapis dan susu._

 _"Kau tahu, hyung_ _? mungkin ketika liburan nanti aku perlu pulang ke Jeolla."_

 _Sorot di mata Hansol berubah menjadi sorot mata tertarik. "Benarkah?" tanya Hansol memastikan, Chan mengangguk. Pemuda beriris cokelat itu meletakan botol minyak aroma terapinya ke lantai setelah membalurkannya ke telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia meraih kedua tangan Chan lalu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya ke telapak tangan Chan—memberikan kehangatan dari minyak aroma terapi dan suhu tubuh Hansol. Chan memerah padam._

 _"Aku pernah melihat seseorang melakukan ini, dulu sekali saat aku masih kecil," jelas Hansol. "Kau merasa baikan sekarang?"_

 _Chan hampir tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dari pada ini. Ia dan Hansol, hanya ia dan Hansol berdua di dalam satu ruangan. Sekalipun ruangan itu adalah bilik paling ujung di toilet, Chan sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah. Mata Hansol menyorot lembut ke arahnya dan otomatis lidah Chan terasa kelu, ia bahkan tidak bisa membalas pertanyaan Hansol dengan jawaban—ia hanya mengangguk pelan._

 _Hansol menghela nafas lega, sebelum ia bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. "Baguslah. Ayo kita keluar dari sini, Seungkwan pasti menungguku untuk mengevaluasi ulang penampilan kami," tangan Hansol terjulur ke Chan, bantuan untuk berdiri. "Kau tidak perlu kugendong, kan?" senyum usil sekilas sempat tercetak di bibir Hansol._

 _Chan menggeleng, merasakan bahwa ujung telinganya memanas lagi. Ia menerima uluran tangan Hansol, beranjak berdiri dan mengekor teman sekamarnya keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Oh ayolah, kenapa chan seolah berubah menjadi gadis feminim seketika jika itu hansol bersamanya?_

 _"Kau boleh menyimpan roll on itu. Siapa tahu kau mabuk di perjalanan nanti, kau bisa memakainya. Benda itu sepertinya cocok denganmu."_

 _Dan Chan memandangi botol minyak aroma terapi di tangannya seiring kepergian Hansol yang hendak menemui pasangan duetnya tersebut. Ia tersenyum senang, menggenggam erat botol berukuran kecil tersebut di tangannya dan bersumpah untuk tidak akan menghilangkan pemberian kecil dari Hansol ini._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N; YOW, FF INI MEMULAI AWALNYA. REVIEW DONG BIAR TETEP LANJUT FFNYA :) EHEHEHEHEHEH. BTW, SEVENTEEN MAU KONSER KE SINI LOH?! MEET UP LAH SAMA GUA AHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. FULL STORY: AGAPE

**AGAPE**

 **Cast : Lee Chan.**

 **Hansol Vernon Choi.**

 **Length: OneShoot with side story.**

 **Genre: Hurt Comfort, Family, BL.**

 **Rating:Teen. PG12**

 **Author: Alham Baskoro**

 **Word: 14121 words**

 **Page: 53 pages**

 **Writed Since: June 1st 2017**

 **Disclaimer: this is just a fiction story about SEVENTEEN pairing HANSOL VERNON CHOI & LEE CHAN. The real characters is belong** **to the greatest God, ©PLEDISENTERTAINMENT, SEVENTEEN, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Agape adalah istilah Yunani yang berarti 'cinta yang tidak mementingkan diri sendiri, atau cinta tanpa batas, atau cinta tanpa syarat (Inggris: unconditional love)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pertama kali seorang Lee Chan jatuh cinta itu ketika sekolah menengah pertama, tepat saat musim semi menyemarakkan bau petrichor. Seperti kebanyakan orang bilang, musim semi adalah musimnya cinta datang pada pandangan pertama. Dan Chan membenarkannya._

 _Jujur saja, itu membuatnya sedikit lelah karena sudah dua hari dia tidak pergi tidur. Kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya selalu menggelitik kala Chan selalu memikirkannya. Waktu itu, ia bersekolah dengan sistem asrama khusus laki-laki. Jadilah cinta pertama Chan adalah teman sekamarnya yang—secara harfiah— juga seorang laki-laki. Chan pikir itu tidak terlalu buruk selama ibunya tidak tahu dan ia masih muda, masih banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Lagi pula, bukankah seorang laki-laki tidak bisa hamil?_

 _Musim semi di bulan Maret, sekolah Chan mengumumkan jika program student_ _ex_ _c_ _hange akan segara dibuka. Itu artinya, akan ada beberapa siswa beruntung yang bisa sekamar dengan produk impor dan belajar berinteraksi dengan bahasa asing. Awalnya, Chan tidak begitu peduli karena Chan pikir bukan dia yang akan 'kebagian' tamu internasional itu dan dia bukanlah tipikal orang yang terlalu ingin membagi kamarnya dengan orang asing, entah itu lokal ataupun interlokal. Chan tidak begitu peduli hingga seorang anak laki-laki asing mengetuk pintu kamarnya di tengah malam dan memberikan senyuman ramah. Hansol Vernon Chwe namanya, lebih tua satu tahun dari Chan, dan dia student ex_ _chan_ _ge dari New York. Bule itu yang membuat Chan jatuh pada pesonanya untuk pertama kali. Dengan kemampuan bahasa Inggris yang di ujung tanduk, Chan mencoba untuk berkenalan padanya._

 _"Aaah! You are my new roommate, aren't you?"_

 _"Uhm, aku pernah tinggal di Seoul ketika umur 5 tahun. Lagi pula, aku blasteran dan nama Koreaku Choi Hansol," pemuda asing itu melayangkan cengiran ramah. "Jadi, kurasa kita seharusnya memakai bahasa ibu yang berlaku disini, bukan begitu?" Tidak ada aksen barat saat ia berbicara dengan bahasa Korea, membuat Chan sangat malu. Tolong kubur Chan sekarang juga. Untungnya, Hansol meninggalkan kesan pertama yang baik dan seketika itu juga Chan merasa ada yang menggelitik ulu hatinya ketika ia dan Hansol saling berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri._

 _Atau ketika semuanya telah berjalan, bahkan Chan masih belum menyadari sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi pada dirinya; ia jatuh cinta._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chan itu hanya seorang anak baru gede yang masih polos, masih belum paham apa bedanya rasa cinta dan suka. Saat itu Chan yang masih belum berpengalaman soal cinta, hanya bisa menunjukkannya dengan perhatian-tidak-biasa pada Hansol. Dan parahnya, cinta monyet itu seolah membuat pikiran Chan selalu penuh dengan Hansol, Hansol, dan Hansol. Chan selalu khawatir pada teman sekamarnya itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri._

 _"Hyung, bukankah besok ada tanding futsal? Ini sudah tengah malam dan harusnya kau menjaga tubuhmu tetap prima."_

 _"Sebentar lagi, Chan-ah. Makalah biologi ini harus ada di meja guru Shim besok pagi."_

 _"Aku tidak terlalu sibuk besok, aku pikir aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikannya sekarang."_

 _"Kau yakin? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau bisa membuat bab terakhir tentang fungi lalu mencetaknya. Besok aku hanya tinggal menjilidnya."_

 _"Serahkan padaku, hyung. Kau bisa pergi tidur sekarang."_

 _Cinta memang membuat segalanya tidak masuk akal bagi Chan. Bahkan dia masih ada kertas aljabar yang harus dikerjakan hingga besok pagi. Secara harfiah, dia harus bisa multi tasking untuk malam i_ _tu_ _._

 _Hansol itu baik, secara umum. Itu yang membuat Chan selalu nyaman bila dekat dengannya. Pada prinsipnya, Chan tidak akan segan memberi lebih jika itu untuk orang yang selalu peduli padanya. Tak terkecuali pada Hansol. Pagi itu, Chan terbangun karena suara percikan air di kamar mandi. Mendapati dirinya tengah terbalut selimut merah tebal di atas meja belajarnya Hansol, buru-buru dia mengecek hasil pekerjaannya semalam. Chan panik setengah mati ketika meja belajar Hansol ternyata bersih dari segala macam kertas, di mana seharusnya kertas aljabar dan lima puluh lima lembar makalah biologi milik Hansol berada? Chan tidak mungkin datang ke kantor guru Kang tanpa hasil kerja-keras-semalam-suntuknya itu._

 _"Mencari sesuatu Chan-ah?" Itu suara Hansol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia hanya membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya dan bertelanjang dada dengan otot abdomen yang mulai terbentuk. Chan tidak bisa untuk tidak merona karenanya._

 _"K-kau melihat makalah d-dan kertas aljabarku, hyung?"_

 _"Ada di ranselku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan penelitianku dan hasil kerja kerasmu itu hancur karena air liurmu."_

 _"A-apa aku semalam ngences?"_

 _"Hehe, aku bercanda. Aku memindahkannya karena kupikir itu akan mengganggu kenyamanan tidurmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidur dengan bibir yang mengerucut Chan-ah, itu lucu sekali," ujar Hansol, wajah Chan semakin memerah mendengarnya. "Oh ya aku juga sudah menyiapkan cookies dan roti isi untuk sarapan. Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang."_

 _Dan Chan semakin jatuh pada pesona Hansol._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chan itu tidak populer, hanya anak laki-laki biasa—kelewat biasa malah. Rutinitas kegiatannya hanya itu-itu saja dari hari ke hari. Berulang, membosankan, dan monoton. Yah, namanya juga anak sekolahan dengan seabrek tugas yang harus diselesaikan, hari Minggu merupakan surga dunia dan harinya untuk beristirahat di dalam kamar. Chan tentu tidak akan mau membuang kesempatan berharga itu hanya untuk sekadar menikmati udara di luar. Baginya, udara di sekitar sekolah itu masih mengandung unsur mata pelajaran dan itu membuatnya mual; abaikan, ia mulai hiperbola._

 _Awalnya, Chan hobi menggulung diri dengan selimut bak sepotong burito sepanjang hari sampai pagi menjelang. Akan tetapi, itu semua berubah semenjak Hansol datang. Untuk informasi saja, Hansol itu ikut ekstrakulikuler futsal dan Chan beserta semangatnya selalu menggebu kala menonton Hansol sparring futsal. Satu kewajiban Chan jika ia datang ke lapangan sekolah; memberi Hansol semangat dengan berteriak seheboh mungkin dari bangku penonton. Akhir-akhir ini, Chan selalu ingin Hansol yang berkecimpung dalam ekskulnya itu menjadi pengisi hari Minggunya yang kosong. Seolah hari Minggunya yang suram dan kelabu berubah menjadi penuh confetti warna-warni dengan melihat baju Hansol basah karena peluh ditemani dengan sorak-sorai siswa lainnya._

 _"Hansol hyung memang yang terhebat! Tidak salah jika Hansol hyung menjadi penyerang utama."_

 _"Ah, itu biasa. Kau sendiri, tidak punya kegiatan setiap minggu? Kau selalu datang memberiku semangat dan membawakanku minuman dingin."_

 _"Apa hyung tidak suka jika aku datang?"_

 _"Bukan begitu. Aku justru sangat berterima kasih. Tapi, ada banyak klub di sekolah ini yang bisa dicoba. Apa tidak ada satupun yang cocok denganmu?"_

 _Pertanyaan sederhana dari Hansol sedikit menggugah hatinya. Dari hari itu juga, Chan berniat untuk mencoba satu per satu klub di sekolahnya itu. Tidak secara harfiah, sih. Dia hanya mencari-cari referensi bagus dengan bertanya kesana-kemari kepada beberapa senior di sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau salah pilih hanya karena ingin dilihat oleh Hansol, tetapi hati kecilnya juga tidak bisa menampik bahwa keinginan terbesarnya untuk bisa act out di klubnya suatu saat nanti agar teman sekamarnya itu bisa bangga padanya._

 _Hansol memang tidak pernah bisa enyah dari pikiran Chan. Semua yang ia katakan seolah menjadi referensi utama bagi dirinya. Terlebih ketika Hansol menyarankan satu klub yang mungkin cocok untuk dirinya._

 _"Jika kau masih bingung dengan pilihanmu, mungkin kau bisa mencoba klub modern dance untuk pengalaman pertamanya. Kudengar dari Soonyoung hyung klub itu akan membuka audisinya bulan Juni nanti," Hansol melayangkan senyum menawannya ke Chan, membuat yang lebih muda termangu. "Bukankah kau menyukai Michael Jackson? Kau bisa mencoba tariannya bersama anggota klub tersebut."_

 _"Modern dance ya?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bagi Chan, mempunyai pengalaman menggerakan badan untuk pertama kalinya itu terasa seperti mimpi buruk. Bahkan Chan tidak tau apa apa tentang dasar_ _-_ _dasar menari, termasuk pemanasan. Kaki Chan sempat terkilir hingga rasanya ingin mati di tempat, untung ada Hansol yang cepat tanggap membantunya. Oke, Chan memang hiperbolis._

 _"Jangan lupa lakukan pemanasan atau kau bisa menghancurkan tulang keringmu, Chan-ah." Tutur Hansol lembut ketika membantu Chan untuk melenturkan kembali otot betisnya dengan salep khusus yang panasnya bukan main. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Hansol terlalu berpengalaman untuk urusan itu—ingat jika dia anak futsal kan?_

 _"A-aku hanya terlalu bersemangat, hyung."_

 _"Yah, seharusnya kau bisa menunjukkan kebolehanmu bukan malah menghancurkannya. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengulanginya._

 _Berkat referensi Hansol tempo hari, akhirnya Chan bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa hormon adrenalinnya terpacu ketika harus menunjukkan kebolehan di depan seseorang. Terlebih, ada Hansol di bangku penonton ruang auditorium untuk meyaksikannya. Hansol ada untuk melihatnya! Catat itu!_

 _Chan sangat mengidolakan Michael Jackson dan Super Junior. Jadilah ia menggabungkan break dance ala Super Junior dan gerakan moon walk khas sang Raja Pop itu ketika audisi. Entahlah, Chan juga tidak yakin dengan gerakan-mix-amatiran miliknya itu. Dag dig dug terus menghantui perasannya dan Hansol terus ada untuk meyakinkan jika gerakan itu sangat keren._

 _Hari pengumuman pun tiba esok harinya. Sebenarnya, Chan tidak mau melihatnya lagipula ia sudah lepas tangan dengan itu. Tapi, rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada isi hatinya. Hasilnya? Tidak terlalu buruk juga, tentu dengan nama Lee Chan terpampang jelas dalam urutan 20 besar di majalah dinding sebagai anggota resmi dari klub modern dance di sekolahnya. Chan tidak bisa lebih bangga dari itu dan ia langsung menubruk Hansol dengan pelukan kuat, yang membuat pemuda blasteran itu terkekeh dan membalas pelukannya. Dalam diam, Chan sangat menikmati saat Hansol mengusak pucuk kepalanya dan melayangkan pujian untuknya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chan_ _bukan sehari-dua hari dekat dengan Hansol, dalam konteks sebagai teman asrama dan diam-diam menyukainya. Ia juga_ _tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun dari Hansol atas semua perbuatan baiknya. Namun, ada kala hatinya menjerit sakit ketika melihat bule New York dan sang diva sekolah—_ _namanya_ _Boo Seungkwan_ _—_ _itu kerap terlihat bersama di ruang musik. Chan berusaha mengenyampingkan egonya dan terus bepikir jernih bahwa Hansol baik_ _-_ _baik saja—entah apa maksudnya. Chan terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak perlu mendapat predikat resmi dari Hansol ketika ia butuh perhatian lebih._

 _Apalah arti sebuah predikat? Hubungan mereka yang seperti ini saja sudah sangat berarti bagi Chan._

 _"Hyung, kenapa kau sering pulang malam akhir-akhir ini? Bukankah kepala asrama mengontrol jam malam di depan gerbang?"_

 _"Ini untuk keperluan festival pelepasan alumni sekolah. Aku dan Seungkwan diutus untuk mengisi acara itu minggu depan."_

 _"Benarkah?" tentu Chan antusias, meskipun sedikit bercampur dengan rasa kecewa. Hanya sedikit, kok._

 _"Ya, dan kami akan berduet. Semua yang punya kesempatan untuk mengurus acara itu diperbolehkan pulang larut. Bahkan, para anggota klub band sampai menginap di sekolah."_

 _"Aku harap kau menjaga staminamu hingga festival tiba. Aku tidak mau melihatmu letih di atas panggung, Hansol hyung."_

 _"Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, Chan-ah." Dan senyuman hangat Hansol malam itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan untuk Chan. Senyum yang selalu menyiratkan kenyamanan baginya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Masa ujian akhir semester telah berakhir, dan itu artinya festival sekolah menunggu di depan mata. Sisa tiga hari sebelum festival sekolah dilaksanakan. Seharusnya Chan bisa berleha-leha menikmati waktu bebasnya setelah seminggu yang kejam bersama kertas ujian akhir. Namun faktanya, bahkan hingga pukul 1 pagi ini, Chan masih harus melatih gerakan kakinya dengan tempo musik di ruang auditorium._

 _"Chan-ah, kami butuh bantuanmu. Jungkook pergi ke Swiss untuk mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya dan kami membutuhkan satu orang lagi penggantinya. Jangan tanya kenapa, tapi yang jelas, kami mengandalkan bakatmu dibandingkan dengan anggota lain."_

 _Itu permintaan Soonyoung kemarin. Permintaan yang sifatnya mutlak dan tidak bisa ditolak. Bahkan kakak kelas kelebihan energi itu tidak membiarkan Chan bicara sedikitpun. Pada akhirnya, Chan harus berlapang dada karena kehilangan waktu tidurnya demi menepati permintaan Soonyoung. Untung masih ada sisa tiga hari sebelum festival sekolah._

 _"Bakatmu luar biasa, Chan-ah. Apa semua bagian tubuhmu memang lentur seperti itu? Kau bahkan bisa mengejar materi gerakan ini lebih cepat dari siapapun." Puji Soonyoung ketika tempo ketukan musik berakhir. Chan pikir ia sudah menemukan jalan untuk menari dan menggerakan tubuhnya, dan berkat bantuan siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Hansol yang merekomendasi._

 _"Terima kasih. Soonyoung hyung tetap yang terhebat! Oh iya, Aku tidak melihat Hansol hyung seharian ini. Apa Soonyoung hyung melihatnya?"_

 _"Ruang musik bersama Seungkwan tentu saja."_

 _"Benarkah? Terima kasih kalau begitu. Aku harus bertemu dengannya—"_

 _"Dan bilang padanya untuk gladi bersih jam enam pagi besok."_

 _Kening Chan mengerut bingung." Tunggu, apa urusannya klub kita dengan duet mereka?"_

 _"Kita akan menjadi penari latar untuk mereka. Kau tidak tau itu? Apa Hansol belum memberitahumu?" Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya, membuat Chan tercenung—dan pada akhirnya kembali pada kesadaran._

 _"A-Aaah baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, hyung!"_

 _Menjadi penari latar untuk duet Hansol dengan sang diva, itu artinya ia akan terus melihat chemistry antara Hansol dan Seungkwan selama di atas panggung. Siapkah dirinya untuk itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ada kalanya, Chan ingin menyerah pada Hansol. Ia sangat ingin mengungkapkan segalanya pada pemuda kelahiran New York itu. Ia sangat ingin menceritakan bagaimana kupu_ _-_ _kupu di dalam ulu hatinya yang selalu terbang kesana_ _-_ _kemari ketika melihat Hansol tertawa. Ia sangat ingin menceritakan bagaimana perasaannya ketika Hansol datang dan tersenyum ramah padanya. Ingin menggambarkan efek apa yang dirasakannya begitu Hansol mulai berbicara nyaman dengannya dan menatapnya dengan lebih afeksi. Juga, perasaan perih ketika harus melihat Hansol sibuk berdua dengan Seungkwan._

 _Jujur saja, Chan selalu ingin melakukannya. Akan tetapi, mulut dan otaknya selalu mempunyai persepsi sendiri ketimbang hati kecilnya—tidak singkron antar satu sama lain. Bahkan, ketika ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat karena terus memikirkan tentang betapa payah dirinya di depan Hansol, Mulutnya akan selalu berkata,_

 _"Aku tidak apa_ _-_ _apa, hyung. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Bahkan ketika jeritan hati kecilnya meminta untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri, dusta itu masih terucap dari mulutnya. Chan beruntung ia sempat mencuci mukanya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat berlinang di pipinya ._

 _"Tapi kau kelihatan tidak baik_ _-_ _baik saja. Apa aku harus minta penggantimu pada Soonyoung? Kau—"_

 _"TIDAK! A-ah maksudku, tidak perlu serius seperti itu. Aku akan mengecewakan banyak orang apalagi Soonyoung hyung jika tiba_ _-_ _tiba saja aku membatalkannya. Ini hanya lelah biasa karena aku belum terbiasa dengan waktu tidurku yang berantakan, mungkin."_

 _"Kalau kau butuh apa_ _-_ _apa, kau tau harus menghubungi siapa, Chan-ah." Hansol tersenyum lagi dan itu membuat Chan jatuh pada pesonanya, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. "Jangan berusaha terlalu keras jika memang batu itu terlalu sukar untuk dipecahkan." Sederhana, namun kata kata Hansol itu mengandung banyak arti bagi Chan._

 _"Hansol hyung..."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."_

 _"Uhmm?"_

 _"Semoga sukses dengan duetmu besok. Buat aku bangga." Jujur saja, itu adalah pertama kalinya Chan berbicara dengan nada serius dan langsung mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Hansol. Chan tahu harusnya ia lebih sering berinteraksi pada pujaan hatinya seperti ini, karena sorot iris kecoklatan Hansol telah menjadi candu baginya; tatapannya fokus, namun menenangkan._

 _Bibir Hansol perlahan membentuk kurva yang berhasil membuat dada Chan berdesir lembut._

 _"Terima kasih. Kau juga semoga sukses."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Awal Juli bertepatan dengan musim panas, kebetulan dengan mekarnya bunga canola kuning di pekarangan yang ada di belakang sekolah. Dan sehubungan dengan berakhirnya pelepasan alumni secara simbolis oleh kepala sekolah, acara festival pun dimulai. Bangku penonton penuh terisi dengan berbagai tamu penting ataupun para orang tua murid dan para panitia acara sibuk hilir-mudik mengatur jalannya acara agar sesuai dengan rundown._

 _"Hansol, Seungkwan dan Manse crew harap bersiap setelah sesi stand up comedy selesai. Itu artinya sepuluh menit lagi."_

 _"Dimengerti!"_

 _Chan agak tidak fokus dengan gerakannya. Bahkan hingga detik_ _-_ _detik akhir sebelum tampil, ia terlihat seperti bukan dirinya. Chan juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu. Namun, satu yang pasti, bukan Hansol yang menyebabkannya. Dia hanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya._

 _Ketika musik mulai berdentum, Manse Crew dan duo Hansol-Seungkwan naik ke atas panggung. Kalau boleh jujur, ada rasa sedikit perih di hati dan juga pening di kepalanya. Akan tetapi, Chan tahu, sebagai seorang pelaku seni ia harus tetap profesional—walaupun pada kenyataannya ia masih seorang amatiran. Tidak ada salahnya untuk memberikan yang terbaik._

 _Untuk Chan, tampil perdana di depan banyak orang itu merupakan hal yang menegangkan sekaligus menakjubkan, namun berbeda ketika itu harus ditambah dengan berbagai perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya. Pertunjukkan selesai dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan dari seisi sekolah yang menyaksikannya, tetapi keadaan Chan tidak semakin baik ketika ia harus mengeluarkan kembali menu sarapannya di toilet sekolah. Hansol yang melihat itu segera berinisiatif untuk memijat lehernya dengan minyak aroma terapi._

 _"Chan-ah, kau terlihat pucat. Apa benar kau baik baik saja?" Air muka Hansol terlihat cemas, dan Chan tidak suka melihat ekspresi itu melekat di wajah orang yang ia sukai._

 _Jadilah Chan hanya tersenyum lebar, mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan_ _lalu berkata, "Aku baik. Aku makan terlalu banyak tadi pagi," sebenarnya, ini tidak sepenuhnya benar. Chan hanya makan satu roti lapis dan susu._

 _"_ _Kau tahu, hyung_ _?_ _mungkin ketika liburan nanti aku perlu pulang ke Jeolla."_

 _Sorot di mata Hansol berubah menjadi sorot mata tertarik. "Benarkah?" tanya Hansol memastikan, Chan mengangguk. Pemuda beriris cokelat itu meletakan botol minyak aroma terapinya ke lantai setelah membalurkannya ke telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia meraih kedua tangan Chan lalu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya ke telapak tangan Chan—memberikan kehangatan dari minyak aroma terapi dan suhu tubuh Hansol. Chan memerah padam._

 _"_ _Aku pernah melihat seseorang melakukan ini, dulu sekali saat aku masih kecil," jelas Hansol. "Kau merasa baikan sekarang?"_

 _Chan hampir tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dari pada ini. Ia dan Hansol, hanya ia dan Hansol berdua di dalam satu ruangan. Sekalipun ruangan itu adalah bilik paling ujung di toilet, Chan sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah. Mata Hansol menyorot lembut ke arahnya dan otomatis lidah Chan terasa kelu, ia bahkan tidak bisa membalas pertanyaan Hansol dengan jawaban—ia hanya mengangguk pelan._

 _Hansol menghela nafas lega, sebelum ia bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. "Baguslah. Ayo kita keluar dari sini, Seungkwan pasti menungguku untuk mengevaluasi ulang penampilan kami," tangan Hansol terjulur ke Chan, bantuan untuk berdiri. "Kau tidak perlu kugendong, kan?" senyum usil sekilas sempat tercetak di bibir Hansol._

 _Chan menggeleng, merasakan bahwa ujung telinganya memanas lagi. Ia menerima uluran tangan Hansol, beranjak berdiri dan mengekor teman sekamarnya keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Oh ayolah, kenapa Chan seolah berubah menjadi gadis feminim seketika jika itu Hansol bersamanya?_

 _"_ _Kau boleh menyimpan roll on itu. Siapa tahu kau mabuk di perjalanan nanti, kau bisa memakainya. Benda itu sepertinya cocok denganmu."_

 _Dan Chan memandangi botol minyak aroma terapi di tangannya seiring kepergian Hansol yang hendak menemui pasangan duetnya tersebut. Ia tersenyum senang, menggenggam erat botol berukuran kecil tersebut di tangannya dan bersumpah untuk tidak akan menghilangkan pemberian kecil dari Hansol ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Para alumni sudah mencapai batas waktunya dalam menimba ilmu di sekolah sejak kemarin. Lalu bagi para adik kelas, hari terakhir bersekolah sudah tiba. Artinya mereka bebas untuk pulang ke rumah masing_ _-_ _masing dan melepas diri dari belenggu jam malam asrama selama dua minggu ke depan. Pagi ini, Chan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas kamar asramanya sambil memandangi tempat tidurnya yang sudah tertata rapi. Meja belajarnya juga sudah rapi dan lemarinya kosong—hanya menyisakan beberapa potong seragam sekolahnya dan satu sandal santai yang biasa ia pakai di asrama. Sisanya sudah terkemas rapi di dalam koper dan ranselnya, membuat Chan tersenyum lalu mengenakan jaketnya._

 _"_ _Sudah mau berangkat, Chan-ah?"_

 _Chan sedikit terkejut begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka. Hansol muncul dari balik pintu, senyumnya cerah dan membuat wajah Chan memerah tipis. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaus oblong biasa, terlihat sangat santai di hari yang seharusnya sibuk bagi siswa. Kalau Chan boleh menebak, mungkinkah Hansol baru selesai dengan urusan klub futsalnya? Tapi, ini kan hari pertama liburan musim panas yang berarti semua murid akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing, namun Hansol masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya?_

 _Ah, Hansol dengan murid-murid pertukaran pelajar lainnya akan pulang kemana?_

 _"_ _Aku tidak pulang hari ini bersama murid-murid pertukaran pelajar lainnya, mungkin nanti di liburan musim panas tahun depan ketika kita akan naik ke tingkat akhir." ucap Hansol, seakan mengerti pertanyaan di benak Chan. "Aku dan Minghao mendaftar di perkemahan musim panas yang khusus untuk turis-turis luar negeri atau pelajar dari negara asing."_

 _Chan tahu siapa Minghao yang dimaksud Hansol. Xu Minghao, sekelas dengan soonyoung, murid pertukaran pelajar lainnya yang berasal dari Cina. Dia tinggi, berwajah imut, berbadan agak kurus, asupan kosakata bahasa Koreanya seperti anak_ _TK_ _, tetapi badannya lentur luar biasa dan ia mengikuti klub yang sama dengan Chan. Minghao pernah mengatakan bahwa ia belajar ilmu beladiri saat di Cina, membuat Chan takjub._

 _"_ _Terdengar menyenangkan, hyung."_

 _Hansol melayangkan senyum tipis. "Sayang sekali, kau harus pulang. Aku berniat mengajakmu untuk ikut perkemahan tersebut, tapi aku tahu keluarga lebih utama."_

 _Rasanya Chan hampir menyesal karena meninggalkan teman sekamarnya, tetapi ia tahu bahwa keluarga jauh lebih penting. Hansol bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, lagi pula libur musim panas hanya berlangsung selama dua minggu. Dua minggu yang akan ia habiskan bersama keluarganya—dan setelah itu, ia akan kembali ke asrama ini dan kembali bertemu Hansol._

 _"_ _Kau terlihat sangat senang kembali ke rumah, Chan-ah."_

 _"_ _Siapa yang tidak senang bertemu keluarga lagi, hyung?"_

 _"_ _Haha, kau benar juga. Ngomong-ngomong, jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai masuk angin dan mual di perjalanan," Hansol menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Chan dengan pelan sebelum mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Dasar anak ini, kau terkadang terlihat dewasa, tapi sebenarnya masih kekanakan. Kau membuatku ingin memiliki adik laki-laki, kau tahu?"_

 _Tangan Hansol terasa agak kasar begitu menyentuh rambut Chan, namun Chan tahu itu mungkin karena hasil jatuh-bangun dari hobinya bermain futsal. Sangat normal untuk hitungan anak laki-laki._

 _Hansol berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tawa setelah mendapat reaksi berupa tinjuan keras di bahu oleh Chan—tentu dalam konteks main-main. Chan memandangi pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat, sebelum ia memegangi perutnya._

 _Ia merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan itu muncul kembali di dalam perutnya. Sekalipun Hansol memandangnya tidak lebih seperti adik laki-laki, itu sudah cukup bagi Chan._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Perjalanan ke Jeolla sebenarnya tidak terlalu lama, hanya saja Chan merasa sangat tidak baik saat perjalanan. Ia merasa sangat lemas sekalipun kondisi tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Ia tidak merasa sakit kepala atau sakit perut, hanya lemas tanpa tenaga. Atau jika kalian tau suatu kondisi ketika tiba tiba tubuh kalian terasa letih tanpa sebab; letih karena alasan yang tidak jelas? Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu._

 _Minyak angin aromaterapi dari Hansol pun sepertinya tidak ampuh untuk membuat Chan merasa lebih baik. Awalnya Chan pikir ia mabuk darat seperti yang Hansol bilang. Ada lima kantung muntah yang tersedia dan Chan sama sekali belum mengisi salah satunya, bisa dipastikan jika Chan bukan mabuk darat. Siswa yang duduk bersamanya di dalam bus—Lee Seokmin—mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja ia mengalami anemia. Kening Chan berkerut._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit anemia, hyung," jawab Chan, sedikit bingung. Seokmin pun memandangi wajahnya dengan ekspresi bodoh yang membuat Chan berusaha menahan tawanya. "Seingatku, tidak ada yang memiliki anemia dalam silsilah pohon keluargaku. Pola makan yang ibu terapkan selalu teratur dan aku sedang tidak kekurangan darah."_

 _"_ _Entahlah, aku juga bingung jika mendengar ceritamu. Tapi, aku punya beberapa keping cokelat, cokelat bagus untuk mengatasi badan lemas. Kau boleh memakannya, Chan. Semoga kau lekas merasa baikan."_

 _Chan pun memasukkan sekeping cokelat ke dalam mulutnya. Makanan itu langsung lumer begitu bersentuhan dengan lidahnya, manis dengan sedikit rasa pahit. Chan tersenyum ke arah Seokmin, menandakan terima kasih yang dibalas dengan tepukan bersahabat di bahunya._

 _Ia merasa lebih baik begitu memakan tiga keping potongan cokelat. Tidak terlalu lemas lagi, bahkan ia sudah bisa bercengkrama normal dengan Seokmin dan membicarakan topik-topik yang menarik. Cokelat sangat membantu dirinya, tetapi masih ada perasaan khawatir yang bersarang di dalam hati Chan. Dia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tentu pernah mengalami lemas, namun tidak pernah sampai seperti itu._

 _"_ _Kau mau cokelat lagi?" tawaran dari Seokmin memecah lamunan Chan. Dengan senang hati, Chan menerima tawaran dari Seokmin dan mereka lanjut bercengkrama lagi sepanjang perjalanan sampai lelah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bintang-bintang cerah menghias langit kota Jeolla, secerah senyum Tuan dan Nyonya Lee merekah begitu Chan muncul di depan pintu gerbang rumah mereka lalu tersenyum sangat lebar dengan tangan menggenggam koper._

 _"_ _Chan_ _-_ _ie!" Nyonya Lee berseru, wanita paruh baya itu langsung menghambur untuk membukakan pintu gerbang dan memeluk anak laki-lakinya. Chan balas memeluk ibunya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kau sudah sangat tinggi sekarang, bahkan sekarang tinggi Ibu hanya sedagumu!" dan Chan menerima kusukan rambut dari ibunya._

 _"Harusnya kau beritahu ayah. Dia bisa menjemputmu di terminal tadi."_

 _"Aah, tidak apa_ _-_ _apa, bu. Lagi pula ponselku mati." Padahal setelah lelah berbincang panjang dengan seokmin, Chan tidur pulas selama perjalanan hingga ia lupa mengabari kedua orang tuanya._

 _"_ _Aigo, anak laki-laki ini sudah sangat besar, tidak kusangka anak yang dulu kutimang-timang ini akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan," Tuan Lee kini menarik koper Chan, tersenyum memandang anaknya yang kini ditarik-tarik oleh ibunya. "Tinggi dan tampan, seperti ayahnya."_

 _Nyonya Lee langsung memukul bahu suaminya dengan main-main. "Yak! Gen penampilan baiknya itu menurun dariku!" omel Nyonya Lee dengan main-main. "Kakak laki-lakiku sangat tampan semasa muda, kau bahkan sempat minder saat mau mela_ _Mark_ _u karena kau baru saja melihat kakakku."_

 _Tuan Lee memutar bola matanya, sementara Chan terkikik. Keluarganya selalu seperti ini, mendadak menjadi konyol jika ia baru pulang ke rumahnya. Akan tetapi, itulah yang ia rindukan dari keluarganya. Keluarganya yang hangat di dalam rumah mereka yang sederhana, rasanya sangat nyaman bisa kembali ke rumah. Jauh berbeda saat berada di asrama dan sekolah, dikelilingi teman-temannya. Berbeda karena ada Hansol di sana_

 _Chan mendadak teringat Hansol. Di pikirannya terus terlintas pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Hansol, sepele mungkin seperti; 'apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?' 'Apa ia bersenang senang di sana?' 'Apa ia tidur dengan teratur nanti?' Tentu tidak akan ada habisnya. Untuk sejenak, Chan sadar jika ia harus menjeda ratusan pertanyaan tentang Hansol. Ia pulang ke Jeolla untuk melepaskan diri dari belenggu tugas_ _-_ _tugas sekolah, bukan terus memikirkan bule teman sekamarnya itu. Begitu ia sampai di kamarnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia tinggalkan, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuh di atas kasur dan memainkan ponsel di genggamannya._

 _Haruskah ia mengabari Hansol bahwa ia sudah sampai dengan selamat? Perlukah ia mengingatkan teman sekamarnya untuk tidak melupakan makan malamnya dan menjaga kesehatannya sepanjang liburan? Apakah ia menikmati semua rundown panitia perkemahan musim panas itu? Chan menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu, ia ingin melakukannya, tetapi ia takut Hansol terganggu._

 _Namun, tidak ada salahnya dalam memberi kabar, kan? Hansol tidak akan menganggap sedikit kabar mengenai Chan sebagai gangguan, pemuda itu perhatian dan itulah poin tambahan yang membuat Chan semakin menyukainya. Ia tersenyum, langsung mengetikkan pesan singkat ke akun aplikasi chating Hansol dengan bersemangat._

 _ **I_Chan: Aku sudah sampai rumahku dengan selamat, bahkan sekarang aku sudah beristirahat di rumahku. Bagaimana denganmu, hyung? Sudah bersiap-siap untuk kemah? post a photo dengan Minghao kalau sempat ^^…**_

 _Chan tidak mengharapkan balasan yang cepat dari Hansol, karena ia tahu bahwa pemuda bule itu tidak selalu menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku seperti para remaja kebanyakan. Chan menerka-nerka apakah ponsel Hansol sekarang diletakkan di meja belajarnya, atau di bawah bantalnya… Atau malah sedang diisi-ulang baterainya. Beberapa waktu menjadi teman sekamar Hansol, Chan sudah menghafal di luar kepala beberapa kebiasaannya—yang baik dan yang buruk._

 _ **HansolChwe sent a photo.**_

 ** _HansolChwe: Bagus_** ** _lah. Aku cukup kaget mendapat pesanmu, tapi aku senang. Aku berangkat kamp besok pagi, dan sekarang aku sedang membeli banyak kudapan untuk besok. Kabar baiknya, ternyata Seungkwan tidak pulang ke Jeju dan mengikuti kamp itu denganku dan Minghao. Jadi ramai._**

 _Hansol mengirimkan foto, persis seperti yang_ _Chan_ _mau. Namun, bukan foto dirinya diapit si diva sekolah dan anak cina itu yang Chan harapkan. Nafas Chan terhenti sejenak, sebelum ia membaca ulang pesan dari Hansol dengan seksama. Hansol kaget menerima pesan darinya? Ambigu, itu berarti ia tidak mengharapkan pesan dari Chan atau mungkin bule itu tidak mengira Chan akan mengabarinya. Chan harap jika opsi kedua menjadi alasannya. Ditambah dengan Seungkwan yang tidak kembali ke rumahnya dan mengikuti kamp musim panas bersama dengan Hansol, membuat mereka akan memiliki banyak waktu bersama dalam bersenang-senang ketimbang yang Chan pernah habiskan bersama Hansol. Sekalipun Chan teman sekamar Hansol, mereka hampir tidak pernah berkumpul bersama saat jam sekolah dikarenakan perbedaan lingkaran main._

 _ **I_Chan: Woah, bukankah itu bagus? Ciye yang makin dekat selangkah dengan Diva Boo… aku iri loh, hyung.**_

 _Walaupun Chan tau jika ia keceplosan mengetik apa yang ada di pikirannya, namun ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Chan justru bersyukur ketika akhirnya ia bisa menyuarakan sedikit perasannya. Hanya sedikit, namun rasanya melegakan. Ukiran senyum mengembang setelah ia membaca pesan lain dari Hansol._

 _ **HansolChwe: iri denganku, atau dengan Seungkwan? Oh, aku punya berita untukmu, harusnya aku memberitahumu sejak tadi.**_

 ** _I_Chan: jika aku bilang iri dengan Seungkwan, apa kau akan melakukan tiga kali pose aegyo untukku? Benarkah? Jika itu penting beritahu aku sekarang juga, hyung._**

 ** _HansolChwe sent a photo_**

 ** _HansolChwe sent a photo_**

 ** _HansolChwe sent a photo_**

 ** _HansolChwe: Seungkwan bilang jika ia juga iri denganmu, kenapa semua orang merebutkan aku? Apa aku mempesona?_**

 _Gregetan, hanya satu kata itu yang tepat bagi Chan sekarang yang terus mengunyah selimutnya. Itu semua ulah Hansol yang begitu menggemaskan ketika mengirim tiga pose aegyo konyol dengan sebotol saus tiram, mustard, dan mayonais di tangannya. Di pikiran Chan sekarang tergambar jelas bagaimana ricuhnya super_ _Mark_ _et itu ketika datang trio Minghao-Hansol-Seungkwan, ditambah dengan aksi konyol Hansol dengan aegyonya, sudah pasti bukan cuma bule itu yang beraksi. Chan cepat cepat menggerakan jemarinya._

 _ **I_Chan: kau tampak bodoh, hyung. Malu sama nona penjaga kasirnya. Kau bahkan lupa dengan berita tadi.**_

 ** _HansolChwe: Oh, iya. Pihak sekolah meminta validasi dokumen untuk akhir tahun tingkat tiga nanti. Kau bisa menggunakan berkas fotocopy yang dipakai ketika pertama kali mendaftar._**

 ** _I_Chan: Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan biarkan aku menganggu kesenanganmu. Selamat menikmati liburan musim panas, hyung! Dan selamat malam (:_**

 _ **HansolChwe: Yeah, lebih baik kau segera istirahat. Duduk di dalam bis dengan jangka waktu yang lama tidak baik bagi kesehatan punggungmu. Selamat menikmati liburanmu juga, Chan-ah. Good night (:**_

 _Emotikon kini disertakan dalam pesan dari Hansol. Selalu seperti ini, bahkan Hansol bisa jadi lebih cerewet walau hanya lewat ketikan kata_ _-_ _ata. Chan bisa membayangkan jika mereka bertatap muka saat ini, pasti Hansol akan melayangkan senyum bersahabat itu dari kasurnya ke arah Chan yang sudah membungkus diri dalam selimut sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya karena mengantuk. Tindakan sederhana, tetapi sudah cukup membuat_ _Chan_ _merasa sangat spesial hanya diberi ucapan 'Selamat malam' oleh pujaan hatinya._

 _Sayangnya, kali ini mereka sedang tidak bertatap muka dan puluhan kilometer membentang di antara mereka. Hansol tidak tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan Chan tidak bergelung dalam selimutnya—sekalipun ia sekarang memang tengah mengusap-usap matanya. Namun, bukan karena rasa kantuk._

 _Chan mengusap-ngusap matanya untuk berusaha menghentikan air mata yang mengalir, meski ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan mengapa ia menangis hanya karena menerima dua pesan dari seorang Choi Hansol. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia hanya akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri_

 _'Apa ini yang namanya cinta?'_

 _Chan mematikan ponsel, meletakannya jauh-jauh dari kasurnya, dan membiarkan dirinya tertidur begitu saja—tanpa mengganti pakaian dan mata yang sembab._

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Chan_ _-_ _ie sayang, Mark menunggumu di bawah!"_

 _Chan membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara sang ibu memanggil. Sang surya terlebih dulu menerobos tanpa ijin dari jendela kamar, membuat Chan merasa silau dan harus mengerjap-erjapkan matanya terlebih dahulu. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke depan kamarnya, untuk balas berteriak kepada ibunya,_

 _"_ _Aku sudah bangun, bu! Suruh ia masuk saja ke ka_ _Mark_ _u, Aku mau mandi dulu!" Chan langsung mengambil handuk dan satu stel pakaian bersihnya lalu segera melesat menuju kamar mandi di rumahnya. Fakta bahwa ada yang mengunjunginya hari ini membuatnya bersemangat._

 _Mark Lee—atau nama Koreanya (dan juga nama yang biasa Chan panggil jika sedang menggodanya) adalah Lee Minhyung—merupakan sahabat masa kecil Chan. Mereka bertetangga hanya dengan jarak perbedaan dua rumah, usia mereka sepantaran, dan mereka sama-sama menggilai Michael Jackson serta musik rap. Mark lahir dan sempat menetap di Kanada, sebelum akhirnya ia pindah ke Jeolla._

 _Mark sendiri bersekolah di sekolah yang cukup bagus dan elit di Jeolla, Chan tau itu karena Mark punya nilai akademik yang bagus dan keluarganya berasal dari kalangan cukup berada. Masih teringat di benak Chan saat ia mengatakan pada Mark bahwa ia akan bersekolah di Seoul. Anak itu langsung menghambur memeluk Chan dan merajuk, merajuk sambil mengatakan mereka harus bertukar pesan setiap hari agar tidak saling lupa satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya, mereka tidak mengobrol setiap hari—hanya ketika Chan dan Mark ada waktu luang saja, tetapi mereka tetap akrab seperti biasa. Namun, Mark tidak mengetahui soal Hansol. Setidaknya, belum._

 _Begitu Chan memasuki kamarnya seusai mandi, ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tengah duduk di atas kasurnya—memainkan ponselnya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Instingnya bilang, Chan harus langsung lompat, menerjang pemuda itu seperti singa menerjang mangsanya._

 _"_ _TUAN MUDA LEE MINHYUNG, SIAPA YANG BILANG KAU BOLEH MENYENTUH PONSELKU?"_

 _"_ _YA! LEE CHAN, MENYINGKIR DARI BADANKU!"_

 _Terkadang memiliki sahabat baik yang satu marga dengannya membuat Chan merasa Mark benar-benar seperti saudara laki-lakinya. Bahkan Mark juga memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan manja saking dekatnya. Chan pikir itu bagus pada awalnya karena ia tidak memiliki sepupu laki-laki dan ia hanya memiliki satu noona yang sudah bekerja. Usia Mark terpaut lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya, membuat Chan terkadang mengejeknya 'Adik kecil' meski sekarang sudah lebih tinggi Mark ketimbang Chan._

 _"_ _Katakan padaku, Chan," Mark menyeringai usil, memegang bahu Chan dan menatap sahabatnya itu sok serius. Chan memutar bola matanya, yakin sekali bahwa Mark akan menginterogasinya. "Bagaimana kehidupanmu di Seoul? Apakah sekolahmu menyenangkan? Ah, kau sudah punya pacar? Ayo, beritahu ak—"_

 _Satu bantal milik Chan mendarat tepat di wajah Mark. Chan terkekeh begitu sahabatnya menggerutu, lalu berjalan menuju pintu._

 _"_ _Lee Minhyung yang cerewet, aku tidak punya energi untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku belum sarapan dan kemarin aku melewatkan makan malamku. Aku berani taruhan, pasti kau belum makan. Ayo kita sarapan, sebelum masakan ibuku mendingin."_

 _Chan hapal di luar kepala jika memang sahabat baiknya itu selalu datang dengan perut kosong, tangan kosong, atau apapun serba kosong ke rumahnya. Bukanlah hal yang tabu jika dulu Mark kecil selalu datang lebih pagi hanya untuk mencicipi sepiring panekuk madu buatan ibunya Chan lalu menemani dirinya pergi ke pasar. Chan bahkan masih ingat ketika Mark terus merengek minta pulang hanya karena melihat buntut sapi di kedai paman Shin._

 _Di depan meja makan yang terhidang dua piring panekuk madu, lalu ada Mark yang mulai buka suara "Katakan saja kau tidak bilang bilang padaku jika ingin pulang. Aku bisa menyambutmu. Kita bisa hangout, dan aku sudah bisa memanjat pohon oak di depan rumah tua itu asal kau tau saja."_

 _"Pfftt... aku bahkan bisa memanjat itu ketika kelas dua_ _SD_ _."_

 _"Yah, ibuku selalu melarang. Aku selalu iri denganmu, kau bisa mendapat apa yang kau suka, sedangkan aku? Hanya menuruti setiap kata kata orang."_

 _"Oh, jadi sekolah kejuruan itu sama sekali bukan bidangmu?" Chan bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat penasaran, kemudian disela oleh sang ibu._

 _"Lanjutkan acara temu-kangen kalian setelah ini. Sekarang, tangkupkan tangan dan bilang terima kasih pada Tuhan atas makanannya."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Menghabiskan waktu di rumah memang selalu membosankan jika hanya diisi dengan acara televisi, tapi untungnya, Chan punya sederet kegiatan seru yang akan dilakukannya bersama Mark untuk dua minggu ke depan. Ada banyak memori masa lalu dan waktu berkualitas bersama sahabatnya yang harus Chan kuak kembali untuk menyegarkan pikirannya sebelum kembali ke sekolah, di_ _antaranya adalah mencicipi tomat segar baru panen dari perkebunan kakek Kim._

 _"Aku tidak tau jika rasa tomat ini selalu sama walau sudah bertahun tahun lamanya."_

 _Dibawah sinar mentari yang hangat, Chan duduk menikmati waktu istirahat bersama Mark di atas terpal piknik kakek Kim. Kebetulan beliau sedang panen raya dua jam yang lalu, jadilah Chan dan Mark kebagian tugas untuk memanen baris demi baris tanaman monokotil itu._

 _"Maksudnya? Apa kau lupa rasa tomat? Itu seperti.. eum.. tomat. Ku pikir orang kota bisa membedakan mana tomat mana lobak." Ujar Mark random. Di sampingnya, Chan masih menikmati tiap gigitan buah merah itu hingga sari buahnya menetes di atas celana pendeknya._

 _"Terserah.. oh iya, apa kabar ya teman teman kita dulu?"_

 _"Aku sama sekali tidak tau, seingatku kakaotalk belum ada jaman kita sd dulu jadi aku tidak menambahkan mereka ke daftar kontak."_

 _"Kau tetap random seperti dulu."_

 _"Apa aku salah? Oh iya, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Jika Mark memandang langit dan tatapannya mulai serius, maka atensi Chan akan selalu tertuju padanya—kurang lebih seperti sekarang. "Ku pikir kehidupan di Seoul itu menyenangkan. Menjadi apa yang kau mau tanpa batasan."_

 _Chan mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan biji tomat dengan punggung tangan lalu bertanya, "Kau... ingin sekolah di Seoul?" Well, sepertinya dia ketularan random. Atau mungkin saking randomnya, Chan jadi menebak dengan random apa yang ada di dalam pikiran random Mark. Terlalu random bahkan untuk makhluk random semacam Mark._

 _"Tidak, aku hanya ingin sepertimu, bisa bebas dipercaya untuk jauh dari mereka. Aku ingin mengeksplorasi setiap sudut negeri ini, tapi ayah dan ibu selalu melarangnya. Dan untungnya, mereka tidak melarangku dekat denganmu. Jadi aku tau sedikit tentang Seoul jika aku menyusulmu."_

 _"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak katakan pada mereka? Katakan jika itu kemauanmu."_

 _"Aku, bukan tipe orang yang memikirkan diri sendiri. Aku khawatir jika mereka semua kecewa padaku." Mark menusuk Chan tepat dengan pandangannya yang sendu. Chan membalasnya dengan sorot kebingungan. Jujur, Mark terlalu banyak berubah dan Chan belum bisa mengantisipasinya._

 _"Kalau begitu, mungkin kita sama—" Chan mengambil jeda sejenak sambil menghela nafas,_

 _"—Eccedentesiast.." potong Mark santai, kali ini ia kembali memandang langit kebiruan kota Jeolla._

 _Chan tau apa itu Eccedentesiast, ia membacanya di perpustakaan. Dan Chan kaget ternyata Mark juga mengetahuinya. Eccedentesiast itu adalah sebutan bagi seseorang yang selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakit dengan senyumannya. Chan yakin jika itu hanya istilah yang merujuk pada suatu kebiasaan, bukan sebuah vonis penyakit kejiwaan. Ya, walaupun apa yang dibicarakan Mark bisa jadi berbeda konteksnya. Chan tidak yakin ia menjadi seorang eccedentesiast, tapi akhir akhir ini ia merasa seperti itu. Chan membisu, ia membiarkan Mark untuk melanjutkan kata katanya._

 _"Ibuku selalu ingin aku menjadi ini dan itu sesuai apa yang dia kehendaki, tapi aku sendiri tidak pernah bisa memilih. Sejak kau pergi ke Seoul, aku tidak punya orang lagi untuk bercerita. Kadang aku menangis sendirian di kamar ketika hampir putus asa, namun aku selalu ingat padamu, pada orang tuaku, dan semua yang aku kenal. Jadi, aku melupakan semuanya begitu saja dan kembali tersenyum seakan akan tidak pernah terjadi apa apa. Tapi ada kalanya aku lelah tersenyum—"_

 _"Dan merasa kau yang paling tidak beruntung." Kali ini Chan yang menyela, "Aku mengerti karena aku juga begitu. Kau tau? kadang, kita harus jujur pada diri sendiri sebelum kita bisa jujur pada orang lain." Ia kembali menggigit tomatnya._

 _"Aku tidak mau menyakiti hati ibuku, tapi disisi lain aku terus membohonginya dan diriku sendiri jika aku menyukai apa yang ibu kehendaki. Aku ingin mengatakannya tapi, ibu tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku."_

 _"Kau tidak akan pernah tau jika belum mencoba. Jika gagal, setidaknya itu bisa melegakan hatimu." Ironi memang, karena Chan sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya, atau mungkin belum. "Kau tau? Jangan terlalu berusaha keras jika sebuah batu sukar dipecahkan. Begitu pula hidup ini."_

 _Di lain tempat dan kesempatan.._

 _ **HansolChwe sent a photo**_

 ** _HansolChwe: Chan-ah, aku berangkat pagi ini! (4 hours ago)_**

 ** _HansolChwe: ternyata kamp kita ada di belakang bukit sekolah. Aku tidak tau jika Seoul masih punya bukit di sekitar sini._**

 ** _HansolChwe sent a photo (4 hours ago)_**

 ** _HansolChwe: Chan-ah, kau bahkan belum membaca pesanku, apa kau bersenang senang disana? Aku baru saja mengajari Minghao beatbox dan dia menirunya. Suaranya seperti anak kucing._**

 ** _HansolChwe sent a voice note_**

 ** _HansolChwe: Chan-ah, aku baru saja belajar bermain gitar. Seungkwan yang mengajariku dan kami bersenang senang. (3 hours ago)_**

 ** _HansolChwe sent a photo_**

 ** _HansolChwe sent a video_**

 ** _HansolChwe: hebat kan? Aku akan mengajarimu nanti._**

 ** _HansolChwe: Chan-ah, aku tau kau sama sekali belum menyentuh ponselmu, tumben sekali (2 hours ago)_**

 ** _HansolChwe: abaikan pesanku dan kau bisa membacanya jika sempat! Jangan lupa bersenang senang ^^… (1 hour ago)_**

 _Hansol kembali mengunci layar ponselnya, ia menghela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pagi ini. Tidak biasanya Chan mengabaikannya, atau mungkin ada berbagai alasan lain kenapa Chan tidak menyentuh ponselnya. Padahal, liburan kali ini baru jalan beberapa hari, namun Hansol merasa tidak lengkap tanpa adanya Chan._

 _"Hansol, kita bisa ketinggalan kelas memasak berikutnya, ayo!" Suara Seungkwan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengangguk paham lalu pergi mengekor Seungkwan di belakang._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Ya ampun Chan, kau punya banyak pesan masuk di Line. Boleh aku buka?"_

 _"Demi Tuhan, jangan pernah menyentuh ponselku tanpa ijin, Lee Minhyung."_

 _"Sepertinya Chan yang populer ini punya banyak penggemar yang kangen padanya." Goda Mark sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya berkali kali. Chan mengusap layar ponsel lalu terkejut ketika nama Hansol ada di paling atas daftar chat yang masuk. Ada tiga belas pesan belum dibaca dan pesan terakhir tiga puluh menit yang lalu._

 _ **HansolChwe sent a photo.**_

 ** _HansolChwe: kami membuat kimchi lobak bersama dan Seungkwan membuat manisan jeruk ala Jeju entah kenapa manisan ini mengingatkanku padamu._**

 _Chan buru buru mengetik balasan sembari terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, semua pesan dari Hansol itu membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Saat ini, Chan merasa spesial karena Hansol terus mengiriminya kabar terakhir tentang semua kegiatannya di kamp. Teruntuk khusus kata katanya yang terakhir itu, Chan merasakan jika kakinya mulai mengambang di udara. Tapi, di sisi lain, Chan juga ingin terjun ke dasar jurang. Kenapa harus ada boo Seungkwan dan liputannya membuat manisan di video itu? Bukannya ia membenci Seungkwan, Chan hanya iri karena bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Hansol ketimbang terus dibuntuti oleh sahabat super kepo yang kini tengah mengintip ponselnya dari belakang. Tunggu dulu..._

 _"Tutorial memetik gitar yang amatiran. Apa dia anak orang asing?" Suara Mark tepat ada di belakang tengkuknya Chan. Yang lebih tua menjatuhkan atensi lalu terlonjak._

 _"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku." Chan buru buru mendekap ponselnya, menjauh dari Mark yang mulai kepo adalah pilihan pertama sebelum—_

 _"Katakan, apa dia pacarmu?"_

 _"Bukan.." Chan tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Namun Chan selalu mengutuk rencana licik Mark beserta rasa ingin tahunya._

 _"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan jika mom yang menginterogasimu langsung?"_

 _—_ _Sebelum Mark dan mulut embernya mulai ber_ _gunjing_ _bersama sang ibu. Opsi lain adalah bisa saja Chan menceritakan semuanya, ia yakin lebih baik menceritakan hal ini karena Mark bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membongkar aib. Arti kata ghibah di sini adalah membiarkan ibunya tahu tentang informasi simpang siur yang diajukan Mark dan beberapa menit kemudian ibunya akan mencecar dirinya dengan ribuan pertanyaan. Chan bisa saja memilih opsi pertama untuk menghindari cecaran sayang sang ibu, namun jika urusan cinta, Chan tidak begitu yakin akan solusinya. Ia takut jika Mark belum bisa memahami apa yang tengah melanda dirinya akhir_ _-_ _akhir ini, terlebih dengan kondisi tubuhnya._

 _"Haaahh... sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Helaan nafas pasrah mengiringi sebelum akhirnya Chan memilih duduk di tepian ranjang dan membiarkan Mark mendengar curahan hatinya. Beruntung karena ayah dan ibunya tengah terjebak macet dalam perjalanan menuju super_ _Mark_ _et, hanya ada Chan dan Mark di rumah ini dan tentu saja Chan tidak perlu repot_ _-_ _repot mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Tapi kau berjanji setelah tidak akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang aneh aneh. Aku harap kau bisa memahami kondisiku dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Aku selalu percaya padamu."_

 _Mark tersenyum, memberikan isyarat dengan jari kemudian duduk melipat kakinya menghadap Chan._

 _"Aku tau, ini terdengar aneh. Tapi seperti yang kau tau, aku tidak suka bertele_ _-_ _tele. Langsung ke intinya saja, sepertinya aku menyukai teman seka_ _Mark_ _u."_

 _Chan berujar dengan sangat hati hati. Ia tidak terlalu mengharapkan Mark melakukan sesuatu yang heboh sebagai responnya, namun kali doanya terkabul. Hening, sunyi, senyap, dan Mark masih setia menatapnya dengan sorot mata bertanya. Chan menautkan kedua alisnya._

 _"Kau... tidak terkejut?"_

 _"Untuk? Katakan padaku, apa dia cantik? Seperti apa rupanya? Apa dia mirip Eun_ _ha_ _?"_

 _Suasana mendadak canggung karena rentetan pertanyaan Mark. Chan menarik kerah bajunya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa mencekik sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara, "Uhm.. sepertinya bukan. kau tau maksudku kan?"_

 _"Katakan padaku, siapa orang yang beruntung itu, Chan."_

 _"Well, baikah. Aku bersekolah dengan sistem asrama khusus laki-laki. Dan yah, teman seka_ _Mark_ _u otomatis juga laki-laki." Chan menatapnya lekat_ _-_ _lekat, tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari raut wajah Mark sekarang._

 _"Kemudian?"_

 _"Aku takut jika kau salah paham, tapi aku bersumpah masih gemar menyaksikan member Sistar meliukkan tubuhnya di Inkigayo."_

 _"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena aku juga begitu." Chan mengernyit heran. Ia hanya tidak menyangka jika Mark bisa mengungkapkannya semudah itu dengan senyuman penuh arti, dan itu meninggalkan ribuan pertanyaan di dalam benaknya. Namun untuk kali ini, hanya ada satu pertanyaan besar,_

 _"Sejak kapan?"_

 _"Sejak sd dulu. Kau tau Jaemin?"_

 _"Demi apa?! Jadi selama ini kau mengincar siswa teladan itu? Bahkan dari sd? Bakatmu luar biasa." Chan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkesimanya. Yang lebih muda kini hanya bisa tertunduk malu—menyembunyikan wajahnya._

 _"Jaemin memang manis, apalagi ukiran senyumnya yang terbilang angelic. Tapi aku hanya tidak menyangka. Apa kalian satu sekolah lagi?"_

 _"Ya, kami bahkan satu kelas. Tapi aku terlalu malu jika dia mendekatiku, aku bisa saja—"_

 _"Wow, wow, wow, tunggu sebentar. Kita punya masalah yang sama sepertinya, dan waktu yang ku punya tidak akan cukup jika membahas dua masalah sekaligus. Jadi, mari selesaikan masalahku dulu." Sergah Chan sebelum Mark bercerita lebih jauh. Tolong, ini bukan waktunya sesi Mark yang mencurahkan isi hati. Waktu Chan tidak banyak untuk bercerita sebelum sang ibu memencet bel rumah dengan menenteng belanjaan._

 _"Oh, hampir lupa. Lanjutkan."_

 _"Jadi, namanya Choi Hansol Vernon. Nama internasionalnya adalah Vernon tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya dengan nama Korea. Dia lebih tinggi dan lebih tua satu tahun dariku, tapi dia berada di tingkat yang sama denganku karena dia murid student ex_ _chan_ _ge. Dia tampan, tidak sipit, perhatian, dan selalu tersenyum padaku. Aku jatuh pada pesonanya untuk yang pertama kali, tapi aku tidak yakin jika aku benar benar jatuh cinta padanya—" Chan mengambil nafas sejenak, "—Dia anak futsal, dan aku sering datang untuk memberinya semangat ketika sparring. Dulu kehidupan di asrama begitu monoton tanpa dirinya, tapi malam itu dia datang ke ka_ _Mark_ _u dan mengubah segalanya. Bahkan aku ikut klub modern dance sekarang!"_

 _"Wah, berarti si Hansol ini membawa pengaruh positif padamu. Aku kenal dulu seorang Lee Chan yang bahkan malas bergerak dari kasurnya hanya untuk sarapan. Ngomong ngomong, kenapa banyak turis yang menetap di negara ini lalu memilih Hansol sebagai nama korea, ya? Teman sekelasku juga ada yang namanya Hansol. Bahkan tetangga depan rumah yang baru pindah dari Kanada juga Hansol namanya."_

 _"Tolong, jangan random, Mark." Chan memutar bola matanya. Haruskah ia tetap melanjutkan ini jika memang ini hanya buang buang waktu?_

 _"Aah, oke, baiklah. Lanjutkan."_

 _"Kau tau, dia membuat semua kupu_ _-_ _kupu imajiner di dalam lambungku terbang kesana kemari. Apalagi ketika ia mengusak rambutku sebelum tidur. Semua perlakuannya menbuatku nyaman. Namun, aku masih tidak yakin jika aku benar benar jatuh cinta padanya."_

 _"Sudah pernah coba memberitahunya?"_

 _"Belum secara blak-blakan, sih. Tapi atensi lebih dariku sepertinya pantas ia dapatkan ketimbang sebuah predikat."_

 _"Yakin jika predikat 'Hansolmu' itu tidak penting? Apa kau rela jika si Hansol ini jadi milik orang lain?"_

 _"Aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi aku juga getir, akhir akhir ini dia sering dekat dengan diva sekolah kami. Awalnya hanya duet untuk keperluan festival sekolah, tapi sekarang mereka malah asyik ikut kamp bersama para turis lainnya."_

 _"Pasti hati kecilmu ingin selalu Hansol ada dan tersenyum untukmu, bukan untuk orang lain, kan?"_

 _"Ya, tentu saja. Kami telah kenal dekat dan seharusnya Hansol lebih memprioritaskan diriku karena kami mempunyai waktu bersama lebih banyak."_

 _"Kau yakin pada dirimu sendiri? Maksudku, ini bukan lagi masalah predikat. Aku ingat seseorang telah berkata padaku untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggigit sebuah tomat. Mungkin dengan mengungkapkannya, itu bisa melegakan hatimu. Lagipula jika memang ia juga menyukaimu, itu bisa menjadi bonusnya."_

 _"Ya, dia menyukaiku. Tapi sebagai adiknya."_

 _"Setidaknya kita belum pernah mencoba, benar kan? Tidak ada sebuah batu yang terlalu sukar untuk dipecahkan jika belum dicoba."_

 _Chan tersenyum tulus, dan siang itu, ia merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung karena punya Mark sebagai sahabatnya._

 _"_ _Setelah ini, apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan?"_

 _"_ _Entah lah. Kau tidak mau pergi ke kedai bibi Kim dan membeli beberapa tusuk odeng?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, Chan. Ibuku tidak memberi tambahan uang jajan saat libur seperti ini, kau tahu sendiri."_

 _"_ _Cih, dasar kere."_

 _` Matahari mulai tergelincir di ufuk barat, dan Chan masih ingin menjelajah tempat kelahirannya, seolah ia baru saja pulang dari merantau bertahun-tahun. Ayolah, ini musim panas, pasti ada banyak kegiatan menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan, apalagi saat malam tiba. Mungkin pergi ke pasar malam, atau menghabiskan waktu mengayuh sepeda di taman kota,_ _di sana_ _biasanya ada pertunjukkan kembang api._ _Jika sudah seperti ini, Chan harus menyiapkan budget lebih untuk Mark._

 _"_ _Yang penting kita mandi dulu. Badanku baunya seperti tembakau hisap kakek Kim."_

 _Mark mengendus tubuhnya sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit ditebak._

 _"_ _Tidak mau mandi di rumahku?"_

 _"_ _Aku ijin dulu dengan ibu di rumah bisa–bisa aku kena omel jika belum ijin."_

 _"_ _Oh, ya_ _kau benar._ _Ijin." Chan menjentikkan jarinya. Mereka berdua bangkit dari ranjang lalu pergi ke bawah. Kebetulan sekali suara mobil ayah dan ibunya Chan sudah terdengar di garasi._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Sore ini Hansol begitu menikmati rentetan rundown yang digelar oleh_ _p_ _anitia kamp musim panas. Memang, secara harfiah dia berseta kawan-kawannya tidak akan tidur di bawah naungan tenda, namun semangat belum luntur karena acara kumpul-kumpul di sekitar api unggun belum dimulai. Untuk sementara, para peserta diperbolehkan kembali ke asrama untuk menyengarkan diri hingga jam setengah delapan. Sekarang baru jam enam sore setelah kelas memasak selesai dan Hansol masih punya banyak waktu untuk bermalas-malasan. Tubuhnya kembali segar dan wangi dibalut kaos sleeveless andalannya, tinggal mengenakan bomber jacket jika acara dimulai hanya untuk mengindari gigitan nyamuk di luar._

 _Dirinya memang bukan tipikal yang kecanduan ponsel, dan satu notifikasi Line masuk sedikit menarik atensinya. Tanpa melepas colokan daya pada ponselnya, Hansol mulai membuka aplikasi mengobrol itu. Paling-paling hanya dari official account nyampah atau Seungkwan, atau Minghao, atau—_

 _ **I_Chan: Woah, sepertinya kegiatanmu menyenangkan. Aku di sini baru saja memanen buah tomat segar tadi siang. Oh ya, kapan-kapan ku kenalkan pada sahabatku, atau mungkin juga tidak. Haha.**_

 _—_ _Dari Lee Chan, roommatenya. Hansol agak sedikit kecewa sih karena Chan tidak memberi komentar atau respon mengenai liputan ala-ala darinya, tapi Hansol mengerti jika waktu berkualitas dengan keluarga lebih berharga ketimbang mengobrol seharian di dunia maya. Pun Hansol sering begitu. Tapi jujur, Hansol senang bisa kembali bercakap-cakap dengan Chan walau hanya lewat ketikan, itu artinya Chan masih menyempatkan diri untuk menyentuh ponselnya. Jujur saja, kini kamar Hansol terlalu sepi tanpa adanya Chan—itu jelas. Dan Hansol belum ada niatan bergerak barang se-inchi dari ranjangnya untuk bertemu Minghao. Sekadar informasi, asramanya Minghao ada di gedung depan dan jaraknya dengan asrama Hansol terpisah oleh lapangan basket dan gedung sekolah. Kalian bisa bayangkan bertapa luasnya sekolah itu._

 _ **HansolChwe: ku pikir berkumpul dengan keluarga dan sahabat lebih menyenangkan. By the way, mau video call jika punya waktu?**_

 _Satu pesan terkirim dan Hansol tidak terlalu mengira jika Chan membalasnya dalam waktu singkat. Tapi ketika layar ponselnya kembali berkedip, Hansol urung pergi ke kantin guna mengambil jatah galon mingguan untuk kamar 46; kamarnya. Jemarinya menggeser kuncian layar ponsel antusias._

 _ **I_Chan: Kau tidak sibuk, hyung? Aku mulai ya..**_

 _Sekejap, ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Begitu dijawab, ada Chan di seberang panggilan tanpa mengenakan atasan; sisa-sisa titik air di rambutnya mengatakan jika anak itu baru saja selesai mandi._

 _"_ _Annyeong, Hansol hyung!" Chan menyapa, wajahnya segar dan ceria, tidak kalah dengan Hansol._

 _"_ _Annyeong, Chan-ah! Aku tidak tahu kau baru saja mandi. Jangan-jangan kau membawa ponselmu ke kamar mandi juga, ya?" tebak Hansol, sebenarnya ia asal saja dan bule itu tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya ketika Chan mengangguk malu-malu. Tidak terlalu meleset juga tebakannya._

 _"_ _A-aku biasa mandi sambil medengarkan musik kalau di rumah. Sudah kebiasaan." Chan merah padam hingga ke kedua telinganya, dan Hansol bisa melihatnya dengan jelas._

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa ku pikir itu wajar, asal kau tidak menari di bawah guyuran shower, itu membahayakan. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau berseang-senang di sana? Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan hingga tidak berniat membaginya padaku, hm?"_

 _"_ _Ah, soal itu. Biarkan aku memakai bajuku sebentar, hyung."_

 _Layar ponsel Hansol tidak lagi menampilkan Chan di seberang sana, tapi kusen jendela berwarna cokelat menggantikan. Hansol bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara gaduh dan suara Chan yang bertanya pada ibunya tentang letak boxer donald bebek favoritnya. Sepertinya Chan lupa jika bukan hanya dirinya yang ada di dalam kamarnya sekarang—ya walaupun bukan secara harfiah, sih. Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu dan kini Chan kembali menyapa Hansol dari layar ponselnya. Sembari menggigit bibir, Chan bertanya ragu ragu._

 _"_ _O-oh a-aku lupa jika ada Hansol hyung. A-apa kau mendengar yang tadi itu?"_

 _Dari sudut pandang Hansol, Chan terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan atau tanpa syarat. Jadi dobel menggemaskan ketika Chan tersipu malu apalagi ditambah setelan piyama tidur motif bintang-bintang warna biru muda yang ia kenakan. Hansol belum pernah melihatnya memakai piyama itu selama di asrama, dan dia yakin Chan pasti tidak akan mau membawanya. Duh, jika saja Chan ada di depannya, maka Hansol tidak akan tahan untuk menguyel-uyel pipinya._

 _"_ _Semuanya, Chan-ah. Semuanya. Tapi, no problem. Tapi menjadi problem ketika kau belum melunasi hutang, kening Chan mengerut bingung "—Hutangmu adalah menceritakan kegiatanmu selama di Jeolla."_

 _"_ _Oh ya, benar. Jadi lupa. Begini, karena liburan baru berjalan beberapa hari, maka aku belum sempat banyak bernostalgia di sini. Aku hanya bersenang-senang dengan sahabatku dan kami baru saja panen banyak buah tomat segar dari ladang pertanian kakek tua tetangga kami. Dan, oh! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya tapi ku pikir timingnya harus tepat. Asal kau tahu saja, sahabatku itu kepo sekali—ah maksudku super kepo dan akan mencecarmu dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti pembantu baru."_

 _"_ _Benarkah itu? Wahahaha. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja selama kau belum pulang ke Seoul tentu saja. Tapi jika kau mau tahu satu rahasia, di sini terasa sepi tanpa seorang Lee Chan yang sering merengek minta susu bayi ketika tidur."_

 _Kelopak mata Chan membola seketika mendengarnya. Hansol malah tertawa._

 _"_ _A-apa k-kau s-serius, hyung?_ _Apa aku benar-benar mengigau seperti itu?"_ _bahkan Chan sampai tergagap. Di satu sisi ia bagai terbang kepedean karena Hansol merindukannya, tapi di ssaat bersamaan itu juga Chan merasa dihempaskan dari langit ke tujuh—Chan positif hiperbolis. Malu,_ _dong_ _. Ditambah tawa Hansol yang semakin kencang._

 _"_ _Wahahaha tidak benar Chan-ah. Aku hanya ppffttt… aku hanya senang melihat wajahmu yang lepas kontrol seperti itu. Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu, benar benar menggemaskan."_

 _Chan mulai sekarang harus terbiasa pada Hansol yang selera humornya receh lagi bobrok._

 _"_ _Jahatnya…"_

 _Hansol bersumpah melihat Chan mencebikan bibirnya; sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi selama ini. "Kau sendiri, senang senang dengan banyak turis ya? Apa Seungkwan termasuk dalam daftar nice person versi dirimu?" lanjut Chan mengalihkan obrolan._

 _"_ _Ya, kami belajar banyak hal di kelas memasak dan—oh! Sudah jam tujuh malam_ _. T_ _ak terasa nanti jam setengah delapan acara api unggun dimulai. Omong_ _-_ _omong, manisan jeruk Jeju ala Seungkwan sangat enak! Kau harus mencobanya kapan-kapan."_

 _"_ _Seungkwan lagi, Seungkwan lagi. Kenapa? Hanya dia temanmu?" tanpa sadar, Chan merajuk. Padahal dia sendiri yang mulai membahas tentang diva sekolah itu. Hansol punya niat iseng lainnya jika sudah begini._

 _"M_ _anisan jeruk yang Seungkwan buat mengingatkanku padamu, Chan-ah. Kau tau?"_

 _"_ _Kau mau bilang aku bulat seperti jeruk, begitu?_

 _"_ _Tidak, kau manis. Manis seperti manisan jeruk Jeju."_

 _Puji Tuhan untuk abad dua puluh satu beserta segala kecanggihannya, karena Hansol bisa membunuh jarak ratusan kilometer hanya dengan sentuhan panggilan video lalu bisa melihat wajah Chan yang kini penuh tersepuh darah di balik kulitnya yang putih. Tidak kurang dari satu meter jaraknya._

 _Ingatkan Chan kali ini untuk terbiasa pada Hansol yang tukang gombal._

 _"_ _Kau tidak ada rencana malam ini?"_

 _Duh, pertanyaan Hansol seperti kode untuk mengajaknya berkencan, atau Chan yang terlalu pede?_

 _"_ _Aku mau pergi ke pasar malam di daerah_ _Jungang_ _nanti jam tujuh, atau setidaknya janjian jam segitu. Lagi menunggu sahabatku mandi,s ih. Kenapa hyung?"_

 _"O_ _h, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku kira sepi. Jadi, kita akan sama-sama sibuk malam ini?"_

 _"_ _Sepertinya begitu." Chan mengedikan bahunya._

 _"_ _Ok, sepertinya aku harus menemui Minghao di bawah dan mengambil jatah galon mingguan untuk kamar kita."_

 _"_ _Ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku atau kau yang menutupnya, hyung?"_

 _"_ _Kau yang mulai, aku kira lebih baik kau yang menutupnya. Lagipula, kau bisa chat saja kapan pun kau punya waktu. Dan jangan lupa bersenang-senang, Chan-ah!_

 _"_ _Siap! Kau juga jangan lupa bersenang-senang, hyung! Annyeong!"_

 _"_ _Nado annyeong, Chan-ah!"_

 _Chan benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana tiba-tiba Hansol berubah menjadi sangat cheesy. Caranya menggoda Chan benar-benar 'bukan Hansol sekali'. Maksud Chan, kemana perginya sosok Vernon Hansol Chwe yang selalu terlihat keren ketika menggiring bola? Kemana perginya Hansol—ah, dia tidak pergi kemana-mana kok. Dia ada di asrama sekolah. Chan saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Chan bisa maklum jika Hansol sering bertingkah konyol dan selalu menggodanya jika di lingkungan asrama, tapi tidak untuk gombalan tadi. Belum lagi, kenapa harus ada Seungkwan juga. Karena terlalu gugup, Chan bahkan belum sempat menanyakan alasan kenapa Hansol tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu. Tidak sekarang, mungkin lain waktu karena kini seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya._

 _"Chan-ie sayang, tadi bicara dengan siapa?" sang ibu melongok dari balik pintu._

 _"Ah, tidak. Aku tadi hanya sedang video call dengan teman di asrama ku."_

 _"Oh. Mark menunggumu di bawah. Cepat temui dia."_

 _"Ya. Kami akan pergi ke pasar malam dan Mark pasti tidak membawa uang. Aku minta uang jajan lebih, ya?"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Kita tidak jadi pergi ke pasar malam?"_

 _Mark bertanya penuh selidik . pupil matanya memindai penampilan Chan dari atas kepala hingga kaki. Kedua tangan bertolak pinggang, Mark separuh menyindir "Kau tidak akan pergi dengan kostum bayi imut-imut seperti itu kan, Lee Chan?"_

 _"Kenapa? Aku malas ganti baju lagi untuk pergi tidur nanti. Lagipula ini musim panas, wajar jika aku menggunakan pakaian tipis._

 _"Nanti aku dikira jalan-jalan bersama anak TK."_

 _"Biar saja. Jika kau keberatan mending kita batalkan ini, Lee Minhyung." Sungut Chan tetap kukuh pendirian._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Musim panas artinya musim liburan, banyak warga kota yang hobi berbondong-bondong datang ke Jeolla. Sejak gelaran Internasional di salah satu kota pada tahun 2012 lalu, provinsi Jeolla makin melejit namanya. Baik di mata penduduk lokal hingga mancanegara. Tak ayal destinasi wisata di Jeolla makin kebanjiran peminat; termasuk Chan dan Mark._

 _Cuaca di luar agak berangin, kata agak di sini merujuk pada kondisi di mana kadang angin berhembus, kadang juga tidak, tentu saja. Suhu udaranya pas dan cukup bagus, langit gelap menaungi dengan jutaan bintang menggantung. Kata peramal cuaca yang ditonton ibunya tadi sore juga bilang hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ke luar. Terlebih lagi ini akhir pekan. Tapi Chan tidak mengira jika tubuhnya mulai tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Entahlah, Chan juga tidak yakin ini karena sifat keras kepalanya atau memang stamnina tubuhnya mulai turun akhir-akhir ini. Agaknya Chan menyesali keputusannya mengenakan pakaian tipis untuk pergi ke luar dan tidak mengindahkan sindiran sahabatnya. Tapi di satu sisi Chan juga menyangkal pikirannya tentang salah kostum itu._

 _Awal-awal Chan memang bersemangat. Lebih semangat seperti seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan lotre. Mulai saat mereka berdua melahap masing-masing tiga tusuk odeng porsi besar di kedai bibi kim hingga mencoba permainan bianglala. Tapi ketika kereta rollercoaster ingin mereka jajal, Mark menjerit panik; punggung tangannya menempel di kening Chan._

 _"Chan-ah, lihat wajahmu! Kau sakit?"_

 _"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"_

 _"Wajahmu merah sekali."_

 _Di bawah remangnya lampu sorot, Chan melihat pantulan diri di kamera depan ponselnya._

 _"Tapi keningmu tidak panas, Chan. Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"_

 _Sekarang, Chan benar-benar bingung, hingga lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Gelengan lemah darinya Mark terima sebagai respon. Melihat itu, Mark jadi ikutan bingung._

 _"Sepertinya aku oke. Kita bisa mencoba rollercoaster itu kalau kau mau."_

 _"Tidak mungkin untukmu. Uhm, aku pikir kita butuh duduk sebentar."_

 _Mark membawa genggaman tangan Chan untuk mengikuti di belakangnya. Sebisa mungkin pemuda itu menemukan dua bangku kosong di antara sesaknya pengunjung, beruntung ada sepasang di dekat loket permainan rumah hantu._

 _"Katakan sekarang. Apa kau merasa ada yang salah di tubuhmu? Apa aku perlu—" belum selesai Mark menginvestigasi, Chan buru-buru menyergah. Karena demi apa pun tidak ada yang paling berisik ketimbang Mark dan ocehan paniknya._

 _"Tidak! Ah maksudku, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya lemas. Sedikit lapar, mungkin?" tapi itu bukan pernyataan._

 _"Apa kau bercanda? Kita baru saja makan donat bakar dengan twister potato setelah naik bianglala tadi dan kau lapar lagi?" Kening Mark mengerut dan alisnya menyatu. Sekarang, Mark tidak habis pikir._

 _"Sepertinya aku mau membeli beberapa cokelat. Apa di sini ada yang jual makanan serba cokelat?" Chan ingat kejadian di bis tempo hari. Ketika perjalanan di bis, ia merasakan hal yang sama dan satu-satunya penawar sementara untuk itu adalah beberapa keping cokelat manis yang ia terima dari Seokmin. Tapi, perkataan Seokmin waktu itu terbesit lagi di pikirannya._

 _Penjelajahan di pasar malam pun mereka lanjutkan, namun kali ini bukan untuk menjajal seluruh isi permainan, melainkan mencari sepotong cokelat untuk Chan._

 _Tentu saja Chan ingin menanyakan pasal anemia itu pada Mark, namun urung ia sampaikan begitu melihat ekspresi sahabatnya sangat khawatir. Chan tentu bukan tipe orang yang menyusahkan dan tidak ingin melihat orang lain susah karena dirinya. Jadi, sebisa mungkin ia tidak menimbulkan spekulasi negatif di depan Mark yang kini sibuk mendumel di belakangnya._

 _Kedai penjual jjampong mereka lewati, begitu pula deretan kedai semi-permanen yang menjual aneka makanan tradisional khas Jeolla. Tujuannya sekarang paling tidak menemukan kedai permen atau apa lah pokoknya yang menjual cokelat. Ini baru jam setengah sembilan malam dan Chan belum mau pulang. Lagi pula, ibunya tidak akan marah karena Mark ikut serta bersamanya dan Chan jelas izin ke mana ia pergi._

 _Semakin larut malah semakin ramai. Ketika pupil mata Chan sibuk meindai segala jenis dagangan yang dijajakan, Mark berteriak membuyarkan lamunannya._

 _"Chan! Di sini!"_

 _Entah sejak kapan sahabatnya itu sudah berada jauh di depan sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Mark berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tenda unik bergaya sirkus rusia dengan hiasan warna-warni di papan namanya. Chan berlari kecil menghampiri Mark._

 _"Magic sweet." Chan dan Mark kompakan mengeja tulisan di papan nama. Setelah mengangguk yakin, Mark menyibak tirai yang berfungsi sebagai pintu lalu masuk ke dalam. Setelahnya, Chan mengekor._

 _Pemandangan aneka lolipop, permen kapas, permen pedas, permen asam dan semua makanan tinggi glukosa menyambut pandangan mereka begitu masuk. Selain itu, ada pula seorang pria berbadan gempal di balik mesin kasir yang menyambut mereka dengan senyuman. Pria itu mengenakan seragam unik seperti seorang koki namun dengan banyak imitasi permen di topinya._

 _"Selamat malam. Selamat datang di Magic Sweet di mana yang manis selalu membawa keajaiban." Tutur pria itu. Suaranya lembut dan dalam, seolah terlatih mengucapkan kata sambutan itu jutaan kali pada pelanggannya. Chan dan Mark membungkuk sopan lalu membalas senyumannya._

 _"Selamat malam, tuan."_

 _"Apa yang bisa ku bantu untuk dua pemuda yang baik ini?" tanya pria itu penasaran. Mark menyikut lengan Chan, dan si empunya pun berjalan ke meja kasir._

 _"Uhm, sepertinya aku mau sepotong cokelat."_

 _"Hanya satu, ya?" pria itu bertanya lagi. Namun kali ini, pertanyaan pria itu membuat Chan melirik Mark. Pandangannya seolah bertanya 'Apa kau mau? Tapi aku harap kau tidak mau.'_

 _"Aku juga mau. Dia yang bayar." Ujar Mark bahagia, sama sekali tidak peka kode dari Chan._

 _"Aku punya kejutan untuk kalian. Karena kalian berdua adalah pelangganku yang ke seribu empat, maka kalian bebas memilih berbagai jenis cokelat untuk dua potong seharga tiga ribu won saja. Oh, aku juga akan memberikan voucher Magic Fortune sebagai tambahannya." Jelas pria itu. Mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya. Setelah menepuk-nepuk bahu Chan sebentar, ia langsung berkeliling untuk memilih cokelat mana yang menurutnya paling enak serta paling mahal. Chan ditinggal sendiri, tapi ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing._

 _"Apa itu Magic Fortune?" Chan bertanya, tangan kanannya mengaduk-aduk saku celana guna menemukan beberapa lembar uang._

 _"Itu, emmm, semacam fortune teller milik ibuku. Jika kau ingin bertanya maka jawabannya adalah, ya, ibuku seorang peramal. Beliau ada setiap senin dan jum'at menggantikan Magic Sweet. Datanglah jika sempat karena masa berlaku voucher ini tidak terbatas—ah, terima kasih banyak."_

 _"Aku pilih ini, tidak apa-apa kan, Chan?" Mark tiba-tiba datang dan memamerkan dua batang cokelat besar di tangan. Setelah mendapat pembayaran, pria itu pun memberi dua lembar kertas mengkilap berwarna emas pada Chan. Chan tahu betul itu cokelat mahal. Rupanya, Mark tahu cara memanfaatkan kesempatan._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. pilih sesukamu dan jangan lupa datang lagi, ya!"_

 ** _Pada saat yang sama…_**

 _"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, tentang sahabat sejati. Aku tahu suaraku tidak seindah seungkwan, tapi aku bernyanyi karena aku mempersembahkannya untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam kehidupanku di sekolah ini. Orangnya memang tidak ada di sini, untuk itu aku minta tolong minghao hyung untuk merekamnya. Hyung-nim tolong rekam aku, ya."_

 _Kunci c minor mulai dipetik, dan pemuda blasteran itu mulai bernyanyi_

 ** _"Ttodasi banbokdoeneun haru, Geu kkeute nega naege itdaneun ge_**

 ** _(Di hari lain terulang kembali,_** **_Tetapi pada akhirnya, kamu ada di sana untukku )_**

 ** _Cham gomawo nunmuri apeul garin naldo, Nega isseoseo gwaenChanha_**

 ** _(Aku sangat bersyukur, meskipun di hari saat aku menangis_**

 ** _Aku baik-baik saja karena kamu ada di sini)_**

 ** _Haneopsi jichil ttaen, Gakkeumeun naege gidae swieodo dwae_**

 ** _(Ketika kamu lelah_**

 ** _Kamu bisa bersandar padaku dan beristirahat)_**

 ** _Sseureojyeodo jeoldaero ulji anhgil, Hangsang na gidohaejulge._**

 ** _(Aku akan selalu berdoa agar kamu tak akan pernah menangis_**

 ** _Bahkan jika kamu sedang mengalami masa sulit)_**

 ** _Uriga hamkkehaetdeon nal_**

 ** _(Hari yang kita habiskan bersama,)_**

 ** _Naegen neoppunideon nal_**

 ** _(hari dimana ketika hanya ada kamu)_**

 ** _Maju bodeon nunbicheul nan ijeul su eopseo_**

 ** _(Aku tidak bisa melupakan matamu saat kita saling menatap)_**

 ** _Sojunghan maeumeuro nareul bwajun_**

 ** _(Kamu melihatku dengan hati yang penuh cinta)_**

 ** _Nae maeumsoge byeori dwaejun neo_**

 ** _(Kamu menjadi bintang di hatiku)_**

 ** _Ijeneun naega neol ana julge_**

 ** _(Sekarang aku akan memelukmu)_**

 ** _Jogeumeun neujeodo gwaenChanha, Uriga georeoganeun giri_**

 ** _(Bahkan jika kamu agak terlambat, itu tidak apa. Jalan kita langkahi)_**

 ** _Honjaga aniran geol naneun algoisseo_**

 ** _(Aku tahu aku tidak sendirian, Jangan lepaskan tanganku)_**

 ** _Jigeum jabeun uri du son nohji marajwo_**

 ** _(Aku berjanji aku akan selalu berada di sini)_**

 ** _Yaksokhae nan eonjena yeogiseo isseulge_**

 ** _(Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan pertemuan_**

 ** _pertama kita)_**

 ** _Jeoldae ijji moshae uri cheot ginyeomil, Museun irideun gyeoteseo nae himi dwaejun neol_**

 ** _(Apa pun yang terjadi, kamu ada di sisiku dan menjadi kekuatanku, Aku akan memperhatikanmu dan membalasmu lebih banyak lagi, meski itu terlambat)_**

 ** _Deo akkigo bodaphalge neutdeorado, Sesang moduga ne deungeul jindahaedo_**

 ** _(Kalaupun dunia berbalik melawanmu, Aku akan merangkulmu, selamanya)_**

 ** _Neol gamssa anajulge neul geuraewatdeon daero, Neoui balmatchwo nado georeogalge_**

 ** _(Aku akan berjalan bersamaan dengan jejak langkahmu)_**

 ** _Nae sumi buteoinneun haneun neowa hamkke halge_**

 ** _(Selama aku bernapas, aku akan bersamamu)_**

 ** _Uriga saranghaetdeon nal, Gakkeum nunmul nadeon nal_**

 ** _(Hari di mana kita dulu mencintai, Hari di mana kita terkadang menangis)_**

 ** _Nareul bodeon nunbicheul nan ijeul su eopseo_**

 ** _(Aku tidak bisa melupakan matamu ketika kita saling menatap)_**

 ** _Gieokhae oraen sigani jinado, Maju bomyeo useul su itge_**

 ** _(Ingat, bahkan setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu)_**

 ** _Nae gyeoten nega isseoyaman hae_**

 ** _(Tetaplah di sisiku,_** **_Sehingga kita dapat saling menatap dan tersenyum )_**

 ** _Jogeumeun neujeodo gwaenChanha_**

 ** _(Bahkan jika kamu agak terlambat, itu tidak apa)_**

 ** _Uriga georeoganeun giri_**

 ** _(Jalan kita langkahi)_**

 ** _Honjaga aniran geol naneun algoisseo_**

 ** _(Aku tahu aku tidak sendirian)_**

 ** _Jigeum jabeun uri du son nohji marajwo_**

 ** _(Jangan lepaskan tanganku)_**

 ** _Yaksokhae nan eonjena yeogiseo isseulge_**

 ** _(Aku berjanji aku akan selalu berada di sini)_**

 ** _Naega bitnaji mothaesseul ttaedo, Amudo arajuji anhado_**

 ** _(Bahkan ketika aku tidak dapat bersinar, Bahkan jika tidak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikanku)_**

 ** _Neon eonjena nae gyeoteseo_**

 ** _(Kamu selalu ada di sisiku)_**

 ** _Himi doeeo nal ireukyeo_**

 ** _(Menjadi kekuatanku dan membantuku untuk bangkit)_**

 ** _Dasi kkumkkuge haejwotji_**

 ** _(Kamu membuatku bermimpi lagi)_**

 ** _Uriga hamkkehaetdeon nal_**

 ** _(Hari yang kita habiskan bersama,)_**

 ** _Naegen neoppunideon nal, Maju bodeon nunbicheul nan ijeul su eopseo_**

 ** _(hari dimana ketika hanya ada kamu, Aku tidak bisa melupakan matamu ketika kita saling menatap)_**

 ** _Sojunghan maeumeuro nareul bwajun, Nae mamsoge byeori dwaejun neo_**

 ** _(Kamu melihatku dengan hati yang penuh cinta, Kamu menjadi bintang di hatiku)_**

 ** _Ijeneun naega neol ana julge_**

 ** _(Sekarang aku akan memelukmu)_**

 ** _Jogeumeun neujeodo gwaenChanha_**

 ** _(Bahkan jika kamu agak terlambat, itu tidak apa)_**

 ** _Uriga georeoganeun giri_**

 ** _(Jalan kita langkahi)_**

 ** _Honjaga aniran geol naneun algoisseo_**

 ** _(Aku tahu aku tidak sendirian)_**

 ** _Jigeum jabeun uri du son nohji marajwo_**

 ** _(Jangan lepaskan tanganku)_**

 ** _Yaksokhae nan eonjena yeogiseo isseulge_**

 ** _(Aku berjanji aku akan selalu berada di sini)"_**

 _Diakhiri petikan kunci d minor, semua peserta kamp bertepuk tangan riuh. Sesi pertunjukan bakat tengah berlangsung, siapa pun yang ingin maju ke depan unjuk kebolehan dipersilahkan, dan Hansol memanfaatkannya dengan baik._

 _Setelah merekam Hansol dengan handy cam, minghao memujinya dalam bahasa mandarin._

 _"_ _好样的！我不知道你的声音也不错_ _."_

 _"Wah, apa artinya itu, hyung?"_

 _"Artinya kau harus sering-sering bernyanyi daripada ngerapp." Seungkwan nimbrung sok tahu dan mereka bertiga tertawa."Apa tebakanku benar jika Hansol kita ini mulai memikirkan seseorang, hmm?" lanjutnya sembari iseng mencolek-colek dagu Hansol._

 _"Ah, tidak begitu."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Jam sepuluh malam, suara sang ibu sudah tidak lagi terdengar. Rumah Chan mulai terasa senyap, begitu pula jalanan di luar. Namun, anak laki-laki itu belum tertarik untuk menyelam ke lautan mimpi. Kamarnya gelap, tapi seberkas cahaya penerangan masuk dari jendela –entah berasal dari sinar rembulan atau lampu jalan—karena Chan membuka tirainya. Chan biasa tidur seperti ini, gelap-gelapan. Semakin lama ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, semakin ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara. Terbang bersama banyak memori indah yang Chan punya. Jika seperti ini, tentu Chan berharap waktu bisa berhenti sejenak._

 _Menurutnya, suasana hening memudahkannya untuk mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan manis bersama orang terdekat. Tidak perlu merenung di atas hamparan rumput seharian sambil memandangi langit seperti orang tidak punya kerjaan—tapi Chan tidak menampik jika suatu saat ia ingin melakukannya. Cukup suasana yang redup, sejuk, dan hening, lalu sebuah proyeksi imajiner muncul dari dalam pikirannya, seolah ia tengah menyaksikan film dokumenter._

 _Kenangannya bersama sang ibu ketika Chan baru pertama kali belajar sepeda roda dua lalu menabrak anak tetangga, kenangannya ketika sang ayah dimarahi dewan guru karena memberikan nama yang tidak lazim di kalangan nama-tiga-kata yang berlaku di Korea—padahal menurut Chan, apa salahnya? Suka-suka ayahnya dong? Oh, Chan juga ingat kenangannya bersama Mark ketika pertama kali pergi menonton konser Super Junior dan berakhir tidur di tempat sauna. Chan tertawa sendiri mengingat hal itu. Terlalu banyak hal yang sayang dilewatkan jika ia ada di Jeolla dan masih banyak pula memori keemasan yang tiba-tiba saja terbesit di pikirannya. Semua kenangan itu terasa nyata, dan seorang Lee Chan begitu rindu untuk melakukannya kembali. Tapi Chan sadar itu mustahil._

 _Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Chan belum menyentuh ponselnya lagi sejak kejadian muka memerah di pasar malam tadi. Dia juga baru ingat perihal pendataan ulang yang diminta pihak sekolah setelah melihat kembali isi percakapannya dengan Hansol. Pesan terakhirnya jam setengah tujuh malam dan Chan belum sempat mengirimi Hansol pesan karena terlalu sibuk bersenang-senang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _DejaBoo: Yow, sebaiknya kalian pergi tidur karena jatah liburan kita mulai menipis._**

 ** _MyunghoSeo: Kejutan apa yang menunggu kita besok, ya?"_**

 ** _KimMing: Kalian semua berisik. Cepat tidur dan mimpikan mingyu yang tampan ini ._**

 ** _HansolChwe: Kenapa aku tiba-tiba takut untuk tidur, ya? LOL XD_**

 ** _DejaBoo: Aku setuju dengan Hansol_**

 ** _MyunghoSeo: Aku setuju dengan Hansol (2)_**

 ** _KimMing: Jahatnya :"( eh ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian semua tidak pulang ke rumah?_**

 ** _HansolChwe: Aku sih malas bolak-balik USA itu melelahkan, bro. mungkin tahun depan._**

 ** _DejaBoo: Aku setuju dengan Hansol (3)_**

 ** _KimMing: Jawabanmu tidak kreatif_**

 ** _MyunghoSeo: Jawabanmu tidak kreatif (2)_**

 ** _HansolChwe: Jawabanmu tidak kreatif (3)_**

 ** _DejaBoo: Kalian semua kenapa sih? Apa aku harus menjelaskannya?_**

 ** _KimMing: HARUS :"0_**

 ** _DejaBoo: Weh santai dong capslocknya. Jujur, aku sedang dalam masa penghematan untuk menyimpan semua uang untuk kunjungan wisata di akhir tahun kita sekolah nanti. Makanya aku akan menyimpan ongkos pulang ke jeju tahun ini._**

 ** _HansolChwe: Woah, daebak! Aku dengar angkatan tahun kita akan kebagian jatah kunjungan wisata ke pulau Yeosodo._**

 ** _DejaBoo: Untuk itu aku tidak pulang dan rencananya tahun depan orang tuaku yang akan datang ke sini. Lagipula, aku punya paman dan bibi juga di dekat sini._**

 ** _MyunghoSeo: Tapi aku tahun depan akan pulang ke Anshan. Bagaimana jika biaya kunjungan wisata itu terlalu mahal? Agaknya aku menyesal tidak pulang tahun ini, ya?_**

 ** _DejaBoo: Mungkin kau bisa menyimpan jatah tahun ini untuk kunjungan wisata nanti, sama sepertiku. Kau juga bisa mencari tambahan lain, hyung. Dari lomba misalnya?_**

 ** _HansolChwe: Nah, idenya Seungkwan boleh dicoba tuh._**

 ** _MyunghoSeo: Terima kasih sarannya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kita lakukan lagi setelah kamp selesai? Liburan hampir selesai nih._**

 ** _KimMing: Mau menginap ke rumahku? Di Anyang. Dekat kok._**

 ** _Minghao, Hansol dan seungkwan saling lempar tatapan._**

 ** _KimMing: Kok tiba-tiba sepi? Read by 3, nih._**

 ** _KimMing: Mumpung ibuku berbaik hati. Menginap di sini daripada bosan di asrama._**

 ** _Sembari sempit-sempitan di atas sofa, mereka bertiga tertawa—bukannya mikir. Pada akhirnya, sang hantu di televisi harus rela menjerit sendirian karena trio minghao-Hansol-seungkwan mengacuhkannya._**

 ** _"Kita seperti orang idiot. Hahahaha"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari Chan pernah melihat sebuah bintang jatuh dari jendela kamarnya. Dulu sekali ketika ia masih kecil. Chan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena di antara taburan bintang yang menghiasi gelapnya malam, ada satu yang meluncur cepat di angkasa. Waktu itu ia langsung berlari ke bawah dan menemui ibunya. Ibu mendengarkan dengan antusias namun Chan tidak begitu ingat apa yang ibunya katakan setelahnya. Tapi Chan pastikan ia bisa ingat ibunya pernah mengatakan bawaha Chan bukan berdoa pada bintang jatuh, melainkan pada Tuhan yang telah memberi keajaiban sehingga bintang itu bisa meluncur keluar dari porosnya. Ingatan tentang bintang jatuh itu membuatnya rindu, Chan rindu pada masa kecilnya. Ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang tidak bisa ia ulang kembali, namun Chan tahu satu fakta; seiring bertambahnya usia, maka ada banyak hal baru pula yang bisa ia coba. Mungkin diantaranya, jatuh cinta?

"Chan- _ah_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Orang bilang, hujan bisa membangkitkan kenangan, dan Chan meyakini itu tanpa syarat. Buktinya, lewat batas jendela kamarnya, rintik air dari langit membuat Chan terlena, dan suara Hansol menariknya kembali pada realita.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan hujan. Jika kau sudah selesai mandi, sekarang giliranku."

"Ku pikir kau harus cepat karena hari ini guru Jung sudah kembali dari cuti melahirkannya."

Seulas senyum dari Chan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Hansol.

Musim semi di bulan maret, bertepatan dengan mekarnya bunga _acacia_ di taman belakang. Tahun ini, Chan resmi telah menjadi senior di sekolahnya. Chan tidak bisa menjadi lebih bahagia lagi daripada seekor lebah yang menemukan padang bunga sendirian; terlebih, Hansol ada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Otomatis Chan duduk sebangku dengan Hansol.

Rintik hujan menyambut kala Chan dan Hansol membuka pintu kamar asrama. Tidak terlalu lebat, namun cukup membuat mereka harus berbagi satu payung untuk berdua. Jika ingat seperti ini, ingatan Chan akan segera kembali pada sang ibu yang suka menonton drama romansa picisan dengan adegan berbagi payung di bawah hujan. Ah, lagipula itu dilakukan oleh sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki. Jika itu Chan dengan Hansol, memang sang ibu mau melihatnya? Ia rasa tidak.

Untung mereka datang agak lebih awal dari biasanya, karena lima belas menit kemudian, Soonyoung datang dengan sepatu yang basah kuyup. Soonyoung bilang, di luar hujan deras dan betapa tidak beruntungnya ia karena asrama untuk kelas tingkat akhir ada di seberang gedung sekolah. Sekarang, pemuda sipit itu sibuk bertelanjang kaki di kelasnya Chan. Semenjak Chan ikut kelas _modern dance_ , mereka jadi akrab, bahkan Soonyoung sering mengajak Chan untuk main ke kelasnya jika senggang. Sesekali bergunjing tentang salah satu kakak kelas imut lagi galak yang menjadi gebetannya. Kali ini, mereka bicara tentang liburan ke luar pulau untuk angkatannya Soonyoung.

"Benarkah ke Jeju? Sepertinya seru. Aku pernah mengunjungi museum _Hanyeo_ sekali di Jeju."

"Yup, mungkin kami akan menyelam bersama para _Hanyeo_ di sana. Kami akan naik kapal menuju Jeju."

"Wah, kalau begitu Soonyoung _hyung_ harus mencoba bubur Jeju sekali kali. Ku dengar Jeju itu penghasil bubur abalon terbaik di negeri ini."

Soonyoung mengangguk setuju, ia sesekali mengelap telapak kakinya.

"Aku dengar, angkatanmu akan pergi ke Yeosodo, benar?"

"Katanya sih begitu. Aku belum pernah pergi ke situ, ngomong-ngomong. Apa soonyoung _hyung_ pernah?"

"Belum sama sekali. Bahkan aku sangat ingin pergi ke sana daripada ke Jeju."

"Aku pikir sama saja." Tutur Chan. Ia lanjut mengisi beberapa soal yang masih kosong.

"Hmmm… oh, ya. Aku dengar, bulan September nanti, SOPA akan membuat festival musim gugur untuk pelepasan angkatan akhirnya, dan ada battle dance bertema _R &B_ di sana. Aku akan mengutusmu untuk itu, jika kau menang, lumayan hadiahnya bisa kau tabung untuk liburan akhir tahun nanti."

"Apakah kau yakin? Kenapa harus aku, _hyung_?" Chan mulai penasaran.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa diandalkan selain kau? Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengikutinya karena semua pelajaran tambahan di sekolah ini menyiksaku. Lagipula, Bintang sekolah sepertiku sudah seharusnya mempunyai penerus." Ujar Soonyoung penuh percaya diri.

"Dih, pede sekali. Akan aku pikirkan lagi, dan lebih baik Soonyoung _hyung_ bawa keluar sepatu dan juga kaki keluar karena pukul delapan nanti bel akan berbunyi."

"Jahatnya, aku diusir nih? Kau bisa mulai berlatih dari sekarang, mungkin nanti aku bisa memberi inspirasi beberapa gerakan baru yang ku pelajari."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Harusnya Chan tau, walau sekeras apa pun ia menolak kenyataan, maka ia semakin tidak bisa terlepas darinya. Chan bisa menilai dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang sangat tegar, atau mungkin juga tidak. Menurutnya, ada beberapa hal menyakitkan yang tidak bisa ia bagi kepada orang-orang sekitarnya. Secara tidak langsung, ia belajar dari ibunya. Chan sadar, harusnya sang ibu tidak menyembunyikan ini sejak dulu. Namun, Chan mengerti bahwa semua ini adalah demi kebaikannya. Tentu ia tidak akan bisa sampai di sini jika bukan karena sang ibu. Dan lagi, Chan tidak bisa membaginya pada orang lain lagi. Termasuk pada Hansol.

Chan tau, jika membaginya sama saja ikut menyakiti mereka secara tidak langsung, dan Chan tidak mau menyakiti Hansol. Menurutnya, biar lah ia menyimpannya sendiri sambil menikmati semilir angin musim semi di bukit belakang sekolah. Mungkin, dengan begitu semuanya akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Terbang, terhempas, hilang tertiup angin.

Ingatan Chan jadi berputar pada saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu. Harusnya Chan tau, bahwa hidup yang singkat ini memang harus dinikmati apa adanya. Peramal itu benar.

 _Hari senin ketiga di akhir musim panas, mark dan Chan sudah satu kepala untuk datang ke Magic Fortune Hitung-hitung hiburan sebelum kembali menjalani rutinitas membosankan di asrama. Tepatnya pukul lima sore menjelang malam hari, mereka kembali lagi ke pasar malam. Semakin hiruk pikuk karena menjelang akhir dari musim libur panjang._

 _Empat mangkuk jajjangmyeon ludes dilahap duo remaja pubertas itu, selanjutnya hanya tinggal mencari minuman dan langsung menuju Magic Fortune. Mark tidak bisa berhenti sendawa ketika selesai menyeruput sisa kuah patbingsoo._

 _"Jadi, ini Magic Fortune?"_

 _Tanya Chan penuh selidik. Di depan tenda berwarna ungu dengan aksen renda seperti sirkus mereka berdiri, tapi belum berniat masuk._

 _"Kau bawa vouchernya kan?"_

 _"Tentu."_

 _Setelah Chan mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas licin berwarna emas dari dalam dompetnya, jemari mark mulai menyibak aksen renda itu. Suasana ala tenda-tenda peramal yang ada di film menyambut mereka berdua. Persis dengan ekspektasi Chan selama ini. Motif emas dan ungu menjadi dominan, termasuk untuk dua bantal di depan meja dengan bola kristal di atasnya. Di balik meja itu, ada seorang wanita tersenyum dengan ramah._

 _"Selamat datang di Magic Fortune. Tempat dimana keberuntungan tidak dibentuk oleh keajaiban"_

 _Tunggu, apakah dia ibu dari pemilik toko permen Magic Sweet? Chan tidak yakin. Bagaimana bisa mereka mempunyai kontur usia wajah yang terbilang sama? Ah, maksudnya, jika si pemilik Magic Sweet itu memiliki kontur usia wajah sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun, harusnya wanita ini mempunyai kontur usia wajah di atas lima puluh tahun. Benar-benar di luar ekspektasi Chan tentang peramal tua berkostum aneh yang akan ia temui._

 _"Silahkan duduk." wanita dengan sweater turtle neck itu menyapa dengan ramah. Kukunya yang merah berlapis kutek mulai menyusun kartu tarot di atas meja._

 _Chan serta Mark menurut dan segera duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas bantal ungu._

 _"Aku punya kupon dari Magic Sweet. Apakah masih berlaku?" tukas Chan. Kedua tangannya menyodorkan dua lembar kupon dengan sopan. Wanita itu tersenyum._

 _"Kupon edisi terbatas. Malaikat, hum? (1004 :_ _천사_ _)"_

 _"Ah, iya."_

 _"Jadi, siapa yang mau terlebih dahulu?" tanya wanita itu setelah membakar kupon Chan di atas tungku dupa. Chan menatapnya bingung._

 _"Oh, kupon itu amat sangat langka dan tidak boleh ada yang bisa menggandakannya. Jadi, aku memusnahkannya." jelasnya seolah mengerti tatapan Chan. Oh, dia juga menggunakan bahasa informal. Duh, Chan jadi salah tingkah sendiri ketahuan menatap wanita itu._

 _"Mungkin aku mau jadi yang pertama, hehe." celetuk mark memecah kecanggungan._

 _"Pertama, kau harus memilih dua kartu ini. Silahkan._

 _"Secara Acak? Baiklah."_

 _Kartu pertama, seorang—atau sesuatu seperti manusia burung— raja yang dililit oleh seekor ular besar yang memakai mahkota. Mungkin dia raja dan temannya si raja ular. Entah lah._

 _Kartu kedua adalah matahari terbit dari lautan. Ah, bagaimana Chan menggambarkannya ya? Ini seperti refleksi matahari terbit dari sisi lautan. Kau tau, seperti gambar setengah matahari yang masih tenggelam. Ya, seperti itu._

 _"Namamu, Lee Minhyung, aku bisa melihat masa depanmu akan bersinar, tapi itu semua adalah berkat dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu. Mungkin maksud mereka ingin melindungimu tapi kamu melihatnya sebagai sebuah pengekangan. Tapi, percayalah jika maksud mereka selalu baik dan mereka berusaha keras untuk kebaikanmu juga. Lalu, kartu kedua, ini masalah percintaan, rumit, namun sepele. Kamu tau? Rasa cintamu bisa menjadi buih di lautan. Segera ungkapkan jika tidak ingin tenggelam di dalamnya."_

 _"Terakhir, tolong letakan tanganmu di atas bola kristal ini. Aku akan coba membaca garis tanganmu."_

 _Agak ragu-ragu, Mark meletakan telapak tangannya di atas bola kristal bercahaya itu. Si wanita peramal lalu meletakan telapak tangannya di atas tangan mark, setelahnya ia memejamkan mata._

 _"Hmmm... Aku lihat kesehatanmu baik-baik saja hingga penghujung tahun ini. Namun kamu harus menjaga kesehatanmu di musim dingin nanti."_

 _Setelah wanita itu bergumam, sesi meramal di atas bola kristal itu oun usai. Mark menatap wanita peramal itu penasaran. "Hanya itu? Apakah tidak ada lagi, nona?" tanyanya seolah tidak puas._

 _"Memang, apa yang kau harapkan dari aku, anak muda?" bukannya kesal, wanita itu justru mencubit pipi mark, gemas._

 _"Mungkin nama calon pendampingku nanti? Atau bagaimana cita-citaku tercapai?"_

 _"Peramal juga punya kode etik, tahu. Tidak semua rahasia Tuhan punya bayaran yang setimpal jika aku mengatakan semuanya. Bahkan kamu datang ke sini hanya karena dua batang cokelat potongan harga, benar?"_

 _Mark dan Chan hanya bisa saling menatap. Tanpa sadar, wanita itu sudah menyusun rapi barisan kartu baru di hadapan Chan._

 _"Selanjutnya kamu, Lee Chan. Silahkan pilih Kartu Secara acak."_

 _Kartu pertama bergambar sebuah batu dengan pedang menancap di atasnya. Kartu kedua persis seperti milik Mark sebelumnya._

 _"Lee Chan, itu namamu. Sifatmu keras kepala, pribadimu tegar seperti batu karang, namun bisa saja berubah jika ada seseorang yang bisa mengambil alih hatimu. Dengan hati yang polos, kamu mempunyai cinta Agape. Tulus dan tanpa syarat. Setara dengan cinta Dewa kepada umatnya. Jika bukan seseorang itu yang mencintaimu juga, maka kamu akan berbuat kebaikan padanya tanpa peduli perasannya terhadapmu. Cinta yang seperti ini ada dalam tingkat pertama. Paling menyakitkan. Dan, aku tegaskan lagi untuk kartu yang kedua, Rasa cintamu bisa menjadi buih di lautan. Segera ungkapkan jika tidak ingin tenggelam di dalamnya." wanita itu terus berbicara tanpa ada yang berani menyela, bahkan mark sekali pun._

 _"Sepertinya ikatan batin kalian telah terbentuk walaupun tidak mempunyai hubungan darah apa pun. Sekarang, letakan tangamu."_

 _Wanita peramal itu kembali terpejam, namun kali ini ia mengeryitkan dahi, membuat alisnya menyatu. Kelopak matanya sedikit berdenyut tidak nyaman dan raut wajahnya sukar diterjemahkan. Setelah agak lama, wanita itu bergumam._

 _"Kamu harus benar-benar menjaga kesehatanmu. Tahun ini merupakan tahun yang berat bagimu. Aku katakan ini untuk terus siaga untuk mengatasi hal yang bisa saja tidak diinginkan." tuturnya, membuat Chan semakin bingung. "Dan kamu, Lee Minhyung!" tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menunjuk mark. Kuku telunjuknya yang berwarna merah tepat mengarah ke wajah mark._

 _"Tolong jaga dia seperti kamu menjaga keluargamu. Aku menitipkan hal ini padamu."_

 _Apa katanya? Menitipkan? Oh, satu pertanyaan, darimana peramal itu tahu nama mereka berdua?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Setiap detik mengalir tiada henti. Hingga tidak sadar telah menghanyutkan ratusan lembar daun pohon maple yang berwarna cokelat kekuningan. Bulan Agustus menyambut._**

 ** _Chan berandai, jika suatu saat ia berhasil mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya pada Hansol, maka apa yang ia dapatkan. Chan terlalu takut menerima kenyataan, walau ia sendiri telah menelan banyak kenyataan pahit sejak musim panas tahun lalu._**

"Chan-ah, kau demam lagi hari ini. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dan guru Kim pasti akan mengerti jika kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Tukas Hansol. Jemarinya telaten mengompres kening yang lebih muda dengan gel pendingin.

Yap, Chan terserang demam lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah musim panas lalu sempat pingsan dan membuat Hansol panik setengah mati. Entah sebabnya apa namun setiap kali ditanya, Chan akan selalu menjawab;

"Aku hanya anemia biasa, _hyung_. Bisa kah Hansol _hyung_ mengambilkan obatku? Aku yakin obat itu akan membuatku merasa baikan besok." Hansol menatap Chan iba. Melihat Chan yang terbaring lemah dengan wajah merah padam, sekarang Hansol benar-benar rindu bocah riang itu. Setelah usai menempel gel pendingin di kening Chan, Hansol segera mencari barang yang diminta. Bule itu sudah hafal di luar kepala dimana _kapsul Fe_ milik Chan disimpan; di dalam lemari berdampingan dengan bingkai foto keluarganya. "Kepalaku agak nyeri, ugh." Keluh Chan.

"Minumlah, dan segera pulih seperti biasa." Hansol kembali dengan segelas air dan botol obat di genggamannya.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Kau baik sekali."

"Apa pun untuk adik-ku."

Senyum itu. Tapi rasanya menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepi, karena Hansol telah berangkat ke sekolah. Di kamar itu hanya ada Chan yang masih terbaring. Ia tidak pulas terlelap, hanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Chan mulai berpikir—lebih tepatnya berkelahi dengan dirinya sendiri. Haruskah ia mulai sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"LEE CHAN?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[.FIN.]**

 **A/N: SEBENERNYA INI ADA SIDE STORYNYA. TUNGGUIN AJA POKOKNYA. OH IYA, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT AUTHOR MATO-SAN YANG UDAH BANTUIN NGELENGKAPIN ALUR CERITA INI. YA WALAUPUN KITA LOST CONTACT DAN AKHIRNYA CERITA INI SELESAI DEMHAM ALUR SEADANYA ALA BASKORO(?) KALO KERASA MASIH BINGUNG SAMA ALUR CERITANYA, GUA KASIH HINT SEDIKIT KALAU CERITA PERTAMA ITU YANG UNDERLINED CERITANYA MASA LALU CHAN. NGGAK MASA LALU JUGA SIH, JADI KAYAK SEMACEM KENANGANNYA DIA. DI SIDE STORY ITU NANTI BUKAN DARI SUDUT PANDANGNYA CHAN, TAPI HANSOL. ADUH POKOKNYA NANTI SURPRISE ADA DI SIDE STORY. TUNGUIN AJA YA XD HEHEHEHEHEHEHE. OH IYA, SELAMAT MENJALANI IBADAH PUASA YA GAES. GA KERASA KETEMU LAGI PAS PUASA. LAGI GABUT NIH, ADA SARAN PLOT GA? DITUNGGU DI KOTAK REVIEW YA**

 **AND AS ALWAYS, THIS IS NON-BETA FICT :")**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**


	3. SIDE STORY: BUKU HARIAN DAN RAHASIA CHAN

**[SIDE STORY: BUKU HARIAN DAN RAHASIA CHAN]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ia adalah sebuah roda, roda yang terus berputar. Arahnya tidak bisa kembali, tidak pula bisa melihat ke belakang._**

 ** _Ia sebuah jalan dengan satu arah, hanya jalan yang lurus._**

 ** _Ia bagai pisau bermata dua. Di satu sisi harus melihat ke belakang sebagai pelajaran, sisi lain kita harus terus menatap ke depan untuk bertahan hidup_**

 ** _Itu lah waktu. Mengalir seperti sungai. Mengalir lurus ke depan dan tidak akan kembali, kecuali Tuhan memaksa._**

 ** _Tapi, entah kenapa Hansol selalu berbisik pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan waktu. Waktu dimana ia seharusnya melindungi seseorang yang harusnya dilindungi._**

 ** _Jika Hansol punya rencana A, maka Tuhan akan menggantinya dengan rencana B. Menurutnya, itu tidak adil. Harusnya biar ia saja yang menjalani rencana A itu._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hari ini, tepat satu tahun peringatan tenggelamnya kapal feri Byeol yang menganggut siswa tingkat akhir SMU Hanlim menuju pulau Yeosodo. Walau sang kapten kapal telah ditetapkan menjadi tersangka, namun hingga kini polisi tetap mengusut kasus kelalaian terkait tidak tersedianya pelampung darurat di setiap kamar.**_

Sudah satu tahun lamanya. Seluruh Negeri masih tetap berduka. Kabut hitam kepedihan masih menghiasi langit Korea di satu hari. Hari yang amat sangat Hansol sesali di dalam hidupnya. Sepertinya, kabut kepedihan juga mengekor hingga ke New York. Menetap dan tidak mau pergi dari isi kepala Hansol. Jika mengingatnya, maka air mata Hansol akan menetes lagi. Bukan, bukannya ia seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa meratapi nasib. Ini lebih ke perasaan bersalah yang terus menghantuinya, bahkan hingga hari ini.

"Hansol, jangan menangis terus. Chan pasti tidak akan senang melihatmu sedih begitu." sang Ibu selalu ada untuknya. Kokoh dan berusaha tegar untuk anak laki-lakinya. Walau, wanita itu juga menyimpan sejuta rasa penyesalan dan rasa terima kasih dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kini, hanya selembar tisu yang bisa menghapus air mata anaknya. Untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin setelah ini ada keajaiban yang akan membuat Hansol mengerti.

"Bu, apakah jika aku yang ada di posisi Chan, apakah ibu juga akan sering mengunjungi Korea?"

 _Deg_...

 _Membisu_... Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Setelah itu, Hansol kembali larut dalam keheningan, sementara roda bis yang ia tumpangi melaju pasti menuju Jeolla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari di mana semua orang berkumpul tidak lah selalu dalam konteks yang menyenangkan. Jika kabut pekat kesedihan menaungi, maka bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada tawa canda merekah di antaranya. Semua orang hanya bisa terdiam, membisu, terpaku, dan berdoa. Sisanya, hujan air mata tidak bisa dihindari.

Semua datang menjenguk. Orang tuanya, Anak _modern dance_ ; terlebih Kwon Soonyoung. Kakak kelas, alumni, teman seangkatan, bahkan hingga kepala sekolah dan kepala yayasan turut datang.

"Kami atas nama pengurus sekolah, akan tetap mengusut keadilan bagi Chan, anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"I-iya, _hiks_. Kami memohon bantuannya pada anda." itu ibunya Chan, yang masih tersedu di pelukan suaminya.

"Kami pamit undur diri karena masih ada yang harus kami jenguk keberadaannya."

Setelah kedua orang tuanya Chan dan pengurus sekolah saling membungkuk formal, perlahan semua orang membubarkan diri. Bagi mereka cukup memberikan doa, karena kejadian ini tidak akan bisa dihindarkan lagi. Percuma jika harus menangis, atau bahkan meraung menuntut keadilan Tuhan. Ini sudah rencananya, tidak bisa seorang pun berkehendak.

"Hansol, ia benar-benar malaikatmu. Kamu beruntung memilikinya" itu Mingyu. Kini pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah tumbuh tinggi selama satu tahun jauh di luar perkiraaan Hansol. Mingyu yang tadi menepuk bahunya juga pasti punya perasaan yang sama dengan Hansol.

"Hansol- _ah_ , jangan menangis lagi. Chan pasti tidak suka melihatmu sedih seperti ini." perkataan seungkwan persis ibunya. Tapi bedanya, seungkwan datang sekonyong-konyong memeluk Hansol setelah gilirannya mingyu. Perasaan Hansol masih belum membaik.

"Chan itu malaikat, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Bahkan Minghao datang jauh-jauh dari Anshan. Teruntuk khusus hari ini saja.

Di awal, teman sekelasnya sudah berusaha menghibur Hansol agar kembali tersenyum. Namun, sepertinya mustahil. Sang ibu pun berinisiatif.

"Ini, berilah Chan bunga _acacia_. Bunga ini melambangkan cinta yang murni, persahabatan, dan juga harapan."

Seikat bunga acacia. Darimana sang ibu mendapatkannya?

"Halo, Lee Chan, ini aku Hansol. Aku datang hari ini." perlahan, Hansol melangkah, meyakinkan dirinya untuk memberikan hadiah kecilnya di depan pusara bertuliskan hangul Lee Chan. Kini, hanya tersisa kedua orang tuanya Chan, ibunya Hansol, dan Kwon Soonyoung. Mingyu dan kawan-kawannya tadi pamit undur diri untuk 'menjenguk' yang lainnya.

"Chan, kau benar-benar malaikat pelindungku. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Bukankah di surga lebih enak? Pasti Tuhan memanjakan malaikat kecil sepertimu."

Tangis Hansol pecah lagi. Semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Terlebih Kwon Soonyoung, pemuda sipit itu semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau tau, Chan? Harusnya kau tidak perlu berbuat hal-hal bodoh seperti itu. Bahkan dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Harusnya kau tidak perlu mengikuti semua saranku." Hansol terus bermonolog, sesekali megusap airmatanya asal. Untuk sekarang, Chan benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hansol. Secara harfiah.

"Lee Chan, kau bisa mengingat ini bahwa semua orang merindukan dirimu. Kau tega meninggalkan kami semua secepat itu?! Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Maafkan aku, Chan- _ah_."

Hanya angin yang berhembus semakin menjadi-jadi. Seolah representatif dari Lee Chan yang sedang berbicara.

"Jika aku tau hal ini sejak dulu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ikut karya wisata akhir tahun itu. Jika bukan karena kau yang menolongku mungkin aku tidak akan ada di dunia ini lagi."

Rintik air mata Hansol kini diwakilkan oleh tangis air dari langit.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu dan menghangatkan diri. Dan Hansol, kamu bisa ajak temanmu juga."

Hansol melirik Soonyoung sekilas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana tenang menyelimuti, gemerisik air hujan menemani, dan kini hanya wewangian lavender semarak mengisi. Semua telah berkumpul di ruang tengah, termasuk Soonyoung dan Hansol, namun kabut kesedihan mulai larut secara perlahan. Hansol tidak lagi muram, hanya berdiam diri melipat kaki. Pandangannya jatuh pada secangkir teh hijau panas di depan mata; melamun pikirannya entah kemana. Soonyoung meneguk sedikit tehnya kikuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh ibunya Chan.

"Jadi..." Ibunya Hansol buka suara memecah keheningan. "Karena beritanya Simpang siur dan Hansol tidak pernah mau membicarakan hal ini kepadaku, adakah di antara kalian yang sudi menceritakannya?"

Soonyoung terhenti, kedua orang tuanya Chan saling pandang, pupil wanita bule tadi melirik gelisah ke arah Hansol.

"Aku... Bersedia." soonyoung mengangkat tangan. "Hanya jika Hansol tidak keberatan." Lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Hansol yang masih melamun.

"Aku rasa Hansol tidak mempunyai trauma atau semacamnya, jadi tidak apa-apa untuk menceritakannya kembali."

"Oke, tapi sebelum itu, aku ada sesuatu untuk Hansol."

Soonyoung segera mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Sebuah _flashdisk_ dengan gantungan animasi Michael Jackson ia berikan pada Hansol.

"Ini Chan titipkan padaku dan ia bilang untuk memberikanmu setelah lulus sekolah." bisik soonyoung. "Aku minta maaf karena baru memberitahukanmu sekarang."

Tanpa Hansol katakan, Soonyoung tau bahwa anak itu kembali murung. Cerminan kaca di kedua pupil mata Hansol tidak bisa berbohong.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Soonyoung _hyung_. Biar aku yang menceritakannya." Hansol menggenggam flashdisk itu erat-erat, seperti yang dulu Chan lakukan pada botol _roll on_ pemberiannya. "Uhm, dan terima kasih banyak, _hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak bisa menceritakan secara keseluruhan, karena itu akan membuatku terus memikirkannya. Namun, aku akan sebisa mungkin mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Chan, aku harap kau mendengarnya.

Pertama kali aku datang ke sekolah itu, aku ditempatkan di asrama nomer 46, dan seorang anak laki-laki menyambutku dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris. Kesan pertama ketika aku bertemu dengannya adalah baik, terlebih Chan secara harfiah di bawah umur ku satu tahun. Aku sudah pernah bilang padanya untuk tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel honorifiks karena kita ada di kelas yang sama, namun dia tetap saja keras kepala.

Aku sudah menanggap Chan sebagai adik ku sendiri, apalagi karena aku tidak pernah mempunyai adik laki-laki. Untuk itu aku selalu memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Dan aku mudah panik jika Chan kenapa-kenapa.

Chan itu riang, semangatnya tinggi dan badannya lentur bukan main. Bahkan Soonyoung terlihat bersemangat ketika menilai Chan saat seleksi ekstrakurikuler. Mungkin memang bakatnya Chan ada di situ, jadi aku menyarankan dia agar tidak pernah menyerah di modern dance.

Chan itu orang yang paling keras kepala yang aku kenal. Apa pun kemauannya, maka ia sebisa mungkin menggapainya. Itu yang terkadang membuatku khawatir tentang keadannya. Namun aku tidak pernah berpikir aneh-aneh ketika Chan mulai mengeluh setelah lelah dengan _modern dance_.

Pernah beberapa kali keadaan Chan mulai tidak terkendali setelah mengikuti kelas modern dance. Dan terakhir yang parah ketika selesai mengikuti kontes di SOPA. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sehari sebelum acara itu, Chan terserang demam tinggi. Setelah aku memaksanya, baru ia mau jujur mengatakan jika ia melatih dirinya sejak dua hari sebelum acara dan belum sempat meminum obatnya.

Penyesalanku bahkan tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Tentu, aku sangat bodoh karena membiarkan Chan ikut karya wisata itu. Aku harusnya menelpon kedua orang tuanya agar ia mendapat ijin khusus untuk tidak mengikuti perjalanan ke Yeosodo. Terlebih, jika Chan harus mengorbankan satu pelampung yang ia temukan di dapur untuk diriku.

Dua hari aku menunggu kabar di New York, seminggu, dua minggu, ternyata Chan sudah tiada. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menyesal sepanjang hari. Bahkan ketika kau harus mengisi lembar ujian masuk universitas. Dan…. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya, hingga saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nak Hansol, mungkin bisa menyimpan ini juga sebagai gantinya."

Sebuah buku, bewarna biru muda motif bintang-bintang kuning bersalut pita kecil dengan warna senada. Ini pasti buku hariannya Chan.

Mungkin dengan ini, Chan memang tidak ada di sampingnya lagi secara visibel namun Hansol tau jika sosok Chan akan selalu ada di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Satu kutipan yang Hansol temukan di dalam buku itu;_**

 _ **'26 Juli 2015, Mungkin peramal itu benar. Suatu hari nanti Hansol hyung harus tau. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku kali ini. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Ini terakhir kalinya aku menulis sebelum kembali ke Seoul dan aku minta maaf pada ayah dan ibu.'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Brak_...

"Vernon, kamu tidak mau ikut ibu ke Supermarket?" teriakan seorang anak perempuan menyusul setelah suara gebrakan pintu. Sang tergugat hampir lompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Sofia. Dan cobalah sopan sedikit dengan memanggilku dengan nama dan honorifiks yang seharusnya."

"Jangan tidur terus, dan kamu pikir ini di Korea?! Kamu harus jalan-jalan sesekali ke taman kota dan bergaul dengan teman-temanmu."

"Ya, ya, ya sofia. _What ever_."

"Cih, pemalas."

 _Brak..._

 _'Hah... Bocah itu.'_

"Ah, mungkin saja sofia benar." Hansol menegakkan tubuhnya, benar juga, dia sudah terlalu lama diam di kamar, mengurung dirinya dalam kesunyian hanya karena Chan. Mungkin sudah ada jutaan orang yang mengatakan padanya untuk tidak bersedih soal Chan karena itu tidak baik.

Chan tidak akan suka, katanya. _Well_ , siapa yang tahu soal itu?

Tapi memang mungkin, sebaiknya, Hansol berhenti terlalu memikirkan ini dan mulai menjalani hari-harinya seperti sedia kala. Semuanya memang tidak akan lagi sama, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Ya, mencoba.

Hansol berdiri, dia sudah lama tidak kembali ke New York, mari kita lihat apakah ingatannya soal tempat ini masih sebagus dulu atau dia malah akan tersesat karena sudah lupa total akan tempat ini?

Hansol terkekeh pelan, membayangkan dirinya tersesat kemudian menghubungi orang rumah terasa sangat konyol. Terlebih lagi dia yakin seratus persen Sofia adalah orang yang akan 'ditumbalkan' untuk mencarinya sampai ketemu.

Hansol berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya, berniat mencari jaket atau sejenisnya untuk melapisi pakaiannya yang hanya berupa kaus santai. Hansol membuka lemarinya dan ranselnya terjatuh begitu saja saat dia membuka pintu lemari.

Oh ya, sial baginya, dia belum merapikan barang-barangnya dan dia tidak mau kena omel ibunya. Sehingga cara jitu dan instant untuk mengatasi problema itu adalah dengan menjejalkan segalanya ke lemari.

Hansol merutuk pelan, membungkuk untuk melempar ranselnya ke dalam lemari lagi namun sesuatu terjatuh dari kantung depan ransel yang terbuka. Dahi Hansol berkerut, dia menggeser ransel dan melihat sebuah benda mungil berada di lantai.

Itu adalah sebuah _flashdisk_.

Bukan milik Hansol, jelas. Mana mungkin dia memiliki _flashdisk_ dengan gantungan Michael Jackson? Itu bukan gayanya, memangnya dia Chan?

Tunggu, Chan?

Hansol nyaris memukul kepalanya sendiri saat dia ingat asal benda mungil yang sekarang tergeletak di kamarnya.

Ya! Tentu saja! Bodohnya dia!

Itu adalah _flashdisk_ yang diberikan Soonyoung padanya!

Hansol mengumpat pelan, mendadak melupakan niatannya untuk keluar rumah dan memilih untuk membungkuk mengambil _flashdisk_ itu dan membawanya menuju meja berisi laptopnya di sudut kamar.

Hansol duduk di kursi yang ada di depan laptop kemudian menekan tombol power. Ketika laptopnya mendengung halus pertanda mesinnya bekerja, sesuatu mendadak terlintas di dalam pikiran Hansol.

Kira-kira, apa yang diberikan Chan padanya di dalam _flashdisk_ ini? Apa?

Hansol menggigit bibirnya, memperhatikan bagaimana laptopnya perlahan menyala sepenuhnya, _flashdisk_ di tangannya masih dia cengkeram kuat-kuat. Kepalanya penuh spekulasi mengenai apa yang Chan berikan padanya, ada sedikit rasa penasaran sekaligus ragu di dalam dada Hansol, tapi akhirnya rasa penasaran itu menang dan Hansol memutuskan untuk memasukkan flashdisk itu ke laptopnya lalu membuka file yang ada di dalamnya.

 ** _File untuk Hansol Hyung._**

 ** _Sebuah video. Apakah Chan yang merekam ini?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Uhm, apakah sudah merekam? Ah, sepertinya sudah, titik merahnya sudah menyala. Oke, aku jadi ngelantur.

Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, jika Hansol _hyung_ melihat video ini, berarti sudah satu tahun kita tidak bertemu. Apa Hansol _hyung_ mau berjanji jika suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu? Ah, bicara apa aku ini. Pasti Hansol _hyung_ sudah pulang ke New York kan? Hahahaha

Uhm, pertama, aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya padamu, _hyung_. Aku minta maaf karena sudah terlanjur mendaftar untuk kompetisi _modern dance_ di SOPA. Aku tau kau akan melarang maka dari itu aku sengaja mendaftarkan diri secara diam-diam dan aku berlatih di asrama Soonyoung _hyung_ sepulang sekolah. Aku minta maaf karena aku telah banyak menyusahkanmu dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena mau merawatku ketika penyakitku kambuh. Ini semua untukmu, _hyung_. Aku ingin kau bangga denganku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mungkin juga jika itu adalah penampilan terakhirku.

Yang kedua, aku mau jujur jika selama ini penyakit yang aku derita adalah Thalasemia. Itu bukan sekedar anemia biasa dan jika kamu bertanya obat apa yang aku konsumsi selama ini adalah pil penambah darah berzat besi tinggi. Aku sengaja mengonsumsinya karena Thalasemia belum ada obatnya. Aku pikir Itu hanya mengobati rasa nyeri dan pusing yang sering menderaku. Itu sebabnya jika setelah aku _perform_ , aku bisa-bisa tidak sadarkan diri. Aku bisa menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini bahkan darimu. Sejak kau memberitahukan aku bahwa harus membawa dokumen validasi setelah liburan musim panas. Di situ aku menemukan rekam medis yang disimpan ibu setelah sekian lama ia sembunyikan dariku. Untuk itu aku berterima-kasih padamu dan aku tidak mau menyakiti dirimu dengan tau penyakitku. Biarlah aku menyimpan semuanya sendiri dan aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang jika aku sudah menyampaikan hal ini.

Uhm, mungkin ini yang terakhir. Aku... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?

Selama ini Hansol _hyung_ telah bersikap baik padaku. Aku selalu suka caramu mengelus kepalaku sebelum tidur, padahal tangan kananmu sedang mengerjakan tugas. Caramu peduli kepadaku selama ini, entah kenapa itu semua membuat kupu-kupu di perutku terbang ke sana ke sini. Sahabatku bilang, aku jatuh cinta, tapi aku ragu karena Hansol _hyung_ selalu menganggapku sebagai adik laki-laki. Lagipula, ada Boo Seungkwan _hyung_ yang selalu setia menemanimu, tidak sepertiku yang selalu menyusahkanmu.

Akhir kata, Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Tidak peduli bagaimana kau menganggapku setelah ini tapi, aku benar benar mencintaimu. Rasa cinta ini begitu tulus, bahkan jika kau tidak pernah mau menganggapku setelah ini.

Teruntuk Hansol Vernon Chwe, hiduplah dengan baik setelah ini, berjanjilah kita bisa bertemu setelah satu tahun...

 **[Chan tersenyum mengakhiri videonya, membuat Hansol tidak membeku]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Hansol sadar, jika Seorang Lee Chan adalah malaikat yang sesungguhnya. Satu pelajaran yang bisa kita petik; cobalah untuk menyadari sesuatu bahkan untuk hal yang paling kecil, karena sesuatu akan terasa sangat berharga saat kita mulai kehilangannya

 **[.FIN.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N; DI SORE HARI TEPAT TANGGAL 6 JUNI 2017, SAYA MENYELESAIKAN FANFICTION INI DENGAN ENDING YANG ANEH. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK BLACK LUNALITE DAN MATO-SAN (KALAU KALIAN BACA INI) SAYA AMAT MERASA TERSANJUNG BISA BERKOLABORASI DENGAN KALIAN. YA, WALAU SAYA TAU KALIAN TIDAK BAKAL SUKA ENDINGNYA T.T BENAR BENAR ENDING YANG SANGAT TRAGIS KARENA CHAN TIDAK SEMPAT MENERIMA KEMBALI CINTA HANSOL. KALO SAYA MENAMBAHKAN DUA SCENE DIMANA CHAN PINGSAN KETIKA SELESAI PERFORM DI SOPA DAN SCENE TENGGELAMNYA KAPAL FERI BYEOL, PERCAYALAN FANFICTION INI AKAN MENJADI TANDINGAN DARI STERNE MILIK AZURA EVE :") AKAN SANGAT PANJANG HAHAHAHAHAHA….. AGAPE ITU CINTA YANG TULUS, SEPERTI CINTA SAYA PADA SEVENTEEN. MARI BERTEMU DI DIAMOND EDGE IN JAKARTA 23 SEPTEMBER NANTI!**


End file.
